¿SOLO HERMANOS?
by Leo-leo-leo y leo
Summary: Sentimientos que uno creía olvidados, otra los ha sentido crecer día con día. ¿Que pasará cuando estos sentimientos sean revelados? ¿Quién sufrirá y quién será feliz al final?
1. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 1

24/03/2027 Sabado

Residencia Kirigaya

El aire fresco de la primavera entrante se colaba suavemente a través de la ventana de cierto joven pelinegro, que tiene por costumbre vestir siempre del color de su cabello, mientras el susodicho se encontraba recostado en su cama. Ya eran las 9:P.M, el muchacho estaba acostado en su cama boca arriba, con unos auriculares puestos escuchando de su telefono una suave valada de heavi metal. mientras escuchaba a esa famosa banda británica, el joven tenía un brazo sobre sus ojos, en clara señal de que estaba disfrutando la música de su género favorito. Tan inmerso estaba en la canción que no escuchó como desde la sala de la casa alguien lo llamaba:

-Oeeeyy, Kazutooo! -Se escuchaba la inconfundible voz de Kirigaya Midori, que llamaba en voz en cuello a Kazuto. Midori se caracterizaba por ser una mujer amable y paciente, pero si por alguna desgracia alguien le tocaba un punto sensible, (en este caso, que no le prestaran atención), era una mujer de temer. -Kirigaya Kazuto, te estoy hablando! -habló_gruñó la mujer, abriendo de golpe la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Midori había entrado creyendo que el chico estaría de nuevo metido dentro del juego de realidad virtual que tanto le gustaba; Midori entró a grandes pasos dispuesta a decirle que dejara de pasar tanto tiempo metido ahí para que pudieran hablar como la gente normal, mas sin embargo al entrar y hallarlo con unos auriculares acostado en su cama comodamente, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa -*Bueno, supongo que oír música a todo volumen es algo que haría un adolescente normal* -susurró.

-Mmm, hmmm, ma, ¿mamá? - Kazuto parecía volver a la tierra de los vivos, retiró los brazos de sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada enfuruñada de su madre, lo cual lo tensó al instante. En un intento por mitigar su furia, Kazuto recurrió a un habla sosegada -¿Nesecitas algo, mamá? -preguntó.

-...-Midori sonrió, al percatarse de la respuesta inteligente de su hijo -Solo quería recordarte de que mañana saldré de viaje hacia Ozaka, a ver a tu padre en su trabajo, y estaré fuera una semana, por lo cual se quedarán solos en casa tú y tu hermana -hizo una pausa, como pensando en algo -Quisiera recordarte que si bién tenemos un buen sistema de seguridad, quisiera que tu y Suguha pasaran aquí las noches, lo que significa -se hacercó al rostro de Kazuto, intimidandolo - _nada de salidas nocturnas, ni mucho menos fiestas, ¿entendido?_ -terminó de advertir.

-Si, si, ya lo sé, ya nos lo has... -empezó a decir con su típico tono de aburrimiento, más al ver la mueca de disgusto que su madre tenía, decidió cambiar su respuesta -lo, lo que tu digas, mamá, nos portaremos bien ya lo verás -terminó diciendo atropelladamente.

Midori sonrió, pero luego se puso algo seria, se cruzó de brazos y dijo -seguro no tendrás ningún problema con quedarte solo aquí con Suguha, por que de ser así yo me la podría lle... -estaba diciendo, cuando su hijo la interrumpió con una mano.

-No hay problema mamá, Sugu no me supondrá ningún problema, es más, ella es mucho mas madura y responsable que yo, tal vez hasta ella termine por cuidarme a mí en vez de yo a ella -decía con una sonrisa conciliadora, pero por la expresión de su cara, parecía que la estaba forzando, gesto que Kirigaya Midori decidió ignorar. -no te preocupes mamá -terminó de exponer.

-Está bien, confio en ustedes. -lo tranquilizó -Bueno, ya me voy a dormir -se hacercó a la cama y le dió una caricia en la rodilla izquierda -diría que hasta mañana, pero como intuyo que no te despertaras a tiempo para despedirte de mí -Kazuto hizo una mueca como de "oye!" -será hasta la siguiente semana -le dió un sonoro beso en la cabeza -buenas noches tesoro. -y salió de la habitación.

-Buenas noches mamá, descansa y ten un buen viaje. -la despidió Kazuto. Al salir ella, él se levantó de su cama y cerró la puerta, tras lo cual, se quitó su chamarra gris junto con sus jeans negros, y se dispuso a ponerse su ropa de dormir. Se cambió, se acostó a su cama y apagó las luces, dejando las ventanas abiertas. Una mueca de preocupación se podía apreciar en su rostro -*con que solo estaremos Sugu y yo, ¿he?* -murmuró, y se quedó dormido

Llegó un nuevo día, ya era domingo bién temprano; Midori se encontraba preparando un par de maletas con todo lo que nesecitaria por esa semana ella y su marido. Cuando ya hubo terminado y guardado el equipaje en su vehículo, fué a hacer una rápida inspección a sus dos adorados hijos a sus habitaciones, ambos aún dormian, y al verlos, Midori esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mitad orgullo, mitad tristeza, al constatar con sus propios ojos lo grandes, atractivos he independientes que se habían vuelto cada uno. Kazuto por un lado, tras pasar 2 largos años de su adolescencia atrapado en un ese infernal juego, donde su vida, y la de todos peligraba día con día, se había vuelto en extremo maduro, responsable y hasta un poco sabio, comportándose como un adulto en todo el sentido de la palabra, , casi dejando de lado por completo su fugaz pubertad. Con estas cualidades, Kazuto iba en camino a convertirse en un muy importante ingeniero cibernético, con miras a formar su propia familia, por que su novia Azuna ya era prácticamente su prometida.

En cuanto a Suguha...una estudiante destacada, una talentosa practicante de ese deporte ancestral de su familia, el kendo, con una prometedora carrera en ese deporte, que ha mostrado ser un ama de casa capazy hermosa, sumisa, educada...en palabras sencillas, era la hija perfecta. Midori no podría estar mas orgullosa de sus 2 hijos... o su hija y su sobrino, como ya era del conocimiento de algunos, pero para ella ambos son sus hijos, ella los crió, por lo cual tras saber que ya estaban crecidos era hora de dejarlos seguir con sus caminos solos, ella ya cumplió con su papel, y sabe que estarán bien, que ellos podrán, que no tiene de que preocuparse, excepto por algo...

-*Hay hija, solo espero que eso que creo estas sintiendo no sea verdad, pero de serlo... solo espero que tomes la desición correcta, y no lastimes a nadie, en especial a Kazuto o a tí misma.* -mirmuró con auténtica preocupación, y con ese pensamiento, abandonó la casa, teniendo la sensación en el pecho de que algo realmente malo pasaría en esa semana.

Mientras la señora Kirigaya se marchaba, en una de las habitaciones de la casa, una muchacha de pelo corto de color negro azulado, empezó a abrir sus grandes y brillantes ojos verde oscuros, dando una sonora sonrisita -"Onii_chan" -pensó -"hoy es el día en que conoceras mis sentimientos" -se dijo a sí misma con determinación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos! Siento no haber hecho una nota de autor en el capitulo anterior, problemas técnicos .u. como seguramente sabrán soy nuevo en el foro, así que esta es la primer historia que publico aquí, por lo cual les quiero pedir que no sean crueles conmigo, quiero que esta historia sea del agrado de todos, así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, o lo que sea que tengan que decirme, pasen a la cajita de comentarios, y yo con gusto les haré caso. Sin mas…. A leer!, espero lo disfruten.**

 **casi olvido aclarar que SAO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta pequeña historia, créditos a su autor.**

 **Ya era** de mañana, 8:A.M, para ser exactos, y el sol primaveral de marzo se colaba por una ventana de una habitacion en el interior de la casa de la familia Kirigaya, en donde aún acostada se hallaba una linda joven de cabellos cortos oscuros con destellos de azul, y cara infantil, pese a tener el cuerpo de una mujer por demás desarrollado. Al sentir al sol dandole en la cara, abrió sus ojos revelando que eran de un precioso color verde oscuro brillante, dió un bostezo y se incorporó lentamente en su cama, hasta que por fin se despertó por completo -*Mamá ya se debió haber ido* -dijo en voz bajita reprimiendo otro bostezo, para al cabo de un par de segundos esbozar una sonrisita de esas que hace un niño que recibe su regalo de navidad o cumple, y voltió al buró que habia junto a su cama, tomando una fotografía en donde se podía ver a ella con una medalla de oro, siendo abrazada por un chico de cabellos negros, anvos sonriendo haciendo la "v" de victoria -aprovecharé este dia, oni_chan -decía pára sí misma, viendo la foto que había tomado entre sus manos -no sé en que termine todo, o si aún me querras, o me odiarás, o me amarás, pero hoy lo haré, ya no puedo postergarlo -dijo lo último con voz clara y decidida -hoy... hoy yo...

-Sugu! ya me voy a hacer mi presentación de mecatrónica, volveré en la tarde para cenar, te deje el desayuno en la cocina -decía una voz desde la sala, haciendo que la chica parara en seco con su monólogo -te quiero! -tras gritar lo último, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y 5 segundos después, se oyó una moto arrancar y alejarse de la casa.

-...Yo... yo también te quiero mucho, Kazuto_kun -murmuraba mientras se bajaba de su cama y se dirigía a la cocina, aún descalsa y en su cómodo y algo diminuto pijama rojo de seda, entrando en la cocina y encontrando 5tostadas, una taza de café, un vaso de jugo y 2 viscochos, un desayuno muy al estilo occidental, tal como a ella le gusta, por lo cual sonrió con añoransa al saber quien hizo el desayuno para ella.

Kirigaya Suguha ya llevaba unos tres años sintiendo algo en su pecho, un sentimiento dirigido a la persona de su hermano, o mejor dicho, primo hermano, Kirigaya Kazuto. Ella no sabía de donde venían, o de donde o cuando salieron, la cosa era que con cada acción, con cada palabra, con cada gesto o pensamiento que el le dirigía a ella, ella sentía que su corazón saltaba en alegría, se sentía dichosa, pero a la vez que se sentía feliz, ella sufria, sufria mucho, por que era conciente de que eso estaba mal, era plenamente conciente de que esos sentimientos que albergaba no deberían de existir ya que, aparte del tabú que significaba el sentirse atraida por alguuien que comparte tu sangre, que era en la práctica su hermano mayor, estaba "eso" otro, o mejor dicho... ELLA.

Yuuki Asuna, mejor conocida como el destello veloz, o la curandera frenética, la ex vice-comandante del gremio más poderoso de SAO, ella era muy popular, tanto en el mundo real como en el virtual, dueña de una belleza, gracia, talento y carisma que ya muchísimas chicas desearian poseer, pero sobre todo, y muy a su pesar, era, y es, la dueña absoluta e indiscutible de el afamado Espadachín Negro, o sea, su pareja. No se confundan, Suguha no odia a Asuna por ser la novia del chico que le gusta, ya que la considera una sus mejores amigas, han luchado en muchas batallas juntas hombro a hombro, además de tener muchas cosas en común y llevarse muy bien. Pero, a pesar de todo ese sentimuento de camadarería y amistad que tiene para la pelicastaña, Suguha no puede evitar que un pensamiento mal sano se apodere de ella, lo cual la atormenta, no puede dejar de pensar que si Asuna no estuviera, si no estuviera en la vida del Espadachín, tal vez y solo tal vez ella y él podrían...si tan solo... si tan solo... si tan solo ella no estuviera, tal vez... tal vez...

Sacudió su cabeza para desacerse de ese mal sano y absurdo pensamiento que se albergaba en su mente y se dispuso a desgustar su desayuno, mordiendo el pan tostado que habia cogido -"Oni_chan, por fin hoy sabré si podré tener alguna posibilidad de que tú me aceptes en tu corazón, hoy lo sabré -fue su pensamiento.

-Damas y caballeros... -decía Kazuto, parado al frente de sus compañeros de mecatrónica, que se gallaban congregados en el salón de exposiciones de la secundaria a la cuál Kazuto asistía.

\- A qué caballeros te refieres kiritín -interrumpió con un evidente mal humor un chico de cortos cabellos castaños y ojos grises -el único chico aquí además de tí, soy yo, al tonto de Ranta se le ocurrió enfermarse hoy y dejarme a mí solo aguantando a tu odioso club de fans -apuntó atrás de él a una docena de jóvenes, claramente ofendidas por su comentario, a lo cuál una de ellas pateó la silla en la que él se sentaba -¿qué? -replicó, al sentir la patada -si lo que digo es sierto, hasta Megumi sensei es fan de Kazuto_kun -la nombrada sólo lo quedó mirando deseándole la muerte.

-A callar Sahami_kun, o ya veras! -amenazó la sensei.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir aquí el día de hoy -continuó Kazuto, como si nada -ahora, la razón del por qué nos reunimos es que les quiero presentar mi proyecto de proyección virtual total de una IA, usando la micro proyectador ACE-Y60, primera generación -acto seguido, Kazuto se sentó en la silla que tenía al lado, se puso la portátil que tenía sobre sus piernas y tecleó algo en ella, tras lo cual una pequeña máquina parecida a una cámara que se hallaba instalada previamente en el techo empezó a moverse, rotando y emitiendo una potente luz azul transparente, misma luz que se propagó por todo el salón. -Es para mí un gran placer presentarles a... -decía Kazuto en voz alta, ya que había un sonido como de un avión despegando bastante estridente -Yui... mi hija -soltó con gran orgullo y una sonrisita en la cara. A continuación en el centro del salón que se encontraba despejado, por que todas las sillas del lugar y las personas del público estaban al final del aula empezó a materializarse en una suceción de pixeles azul la figura de una preciosa niñita de cabello negro largo, descalza y enfundada en una vestido blanco largo. La adorable niña al ver en donde estaba dibujó una sonrisa, hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo con voz cantarina:

-Konishiwa, encantada de conocerlos, me llamo Yui -y volteando hacia el pelinegro ensanchó aún más su sonrisa -hola, papa, que gusto verte -y le mandó un besito con ambas manos, mismo que Kazuto fingió atrapar.

Silencio... un gran silencio se hizo presente en el salón, donde todo mundo miraba atentamente a la recién aparecida niña, que seguía sonriendo. Tras unos 2 minutos de silencio, estalló:

KAWAAAIII! KYAAAA! -Quiero una así -me encanta! .que linda! -quisiera una hija así! me la quiero llevar! -Fué el grito generalizado que hicieron todas las féminas del salón, tras lo cuál todas, maestra incluida, saltaron sobre la niña en un intento de abrazar a la pequeña, pero siendo ella tan solo una proyección, fallando miserablemente.

Kazuto observó con un goterón en la cabeza la cómica escena frente a él: todas las mujeres presentes apiñadas en una bola humana al centro del aula, las sillas desparramadas, un Sahami medio muerto víctima de la estampida de féminas hormonales y mujer menospausica, y una sonriente Yui observando encantado la escena, por lo cuál Kazuto solo suspiró y dijo derrotado -Ya me lo imaginaba, haaa!.

Tras recibir las felicitaciones y disculpas pertinentes de parte de sus compañeras y maestra, y de que el accidentado fuera a la enfermería, Kazuto comió su almuerzo solo en la cafetería de la escuela y se dispuso al terminar de guardar todo en su casillero, ponerse en su hombro la cámara por la cuál habla con su hija, y en el pasado usara la difunta Konno Yuuki, irse en su moto. en el camino habló un poco con Yui, espantandose de que ella le dijera a Asuna sobre el incidente de la escuela. Conociendo como conocía a su temperamental novia, Kazuto le pidió a su hija que solo le dijera que se divirtió, ya vería luego como tratar con Asuna.

Kazuto paró en el conocido bar que solían visitar el y sus amigos, y tras estacionar su moto junto a un poste, se dispuso a entrar esperando hallarse a las personas que había citado ahí para tratar el tema que tenía en mente. Antes de entrar se aseguró de apagart el intercomunicador con Yui -Adiós cielo, papi te ama -se despidió y apagó el comunicador, sin esperar la contestación de la niña. -"no quiero que sepas de esto Yui" -pensó poniendo una cara como si se fuera a enfrentar al mayor de los peligros, cosa que era bien probable. Guardó el aparato en su bolso y entró, pero al hacerlo se sorprendió de hallar que el lugar se encontrara medio lleno, pero que el único rostro familiar que vió fue el del dueño del lugar.

-Oeyyyy, Kirito, que sorpresa que llegues temprano -Saludó con una media sonrisa el gigante moreno, invitándolo a tomar asiento en la barra del bar.

-Si, sorpresa, sorpresa!, tanto como el hecho de que tú tengas clientes de día, Agil -respondió acido, pero con desgana al sentarse, poniendo esa cara aburrida que siempre usaba al hablar con el hombre. -¿Y Asuna y Klein?, se supone que estarían aquí al medio día, como siempre -preguntó el chico, ahora con más interés en su voz.

-No sé -fué la escueta respuesta del hombre, haciendo que Kazuto volviera a poner la cara aburrida de hace rato.

-Siento llegar tarde! -se oyó una aguda voz, para luego ver como entraba casi a la carrera una joven mujer, delgada, cabello café atado con una coleta y algunas trenzas, vestida con unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, una falda mediana de corte sencillo de color moradouna chamarra de color azul Rey, sobre una camisa amarilla, una diadema y un bolso de hombro color negro. La chica se sentó y se limpió un poco del sudor en su frente, mientras pedía un trago - Lamento mucho llegar tarde, Kirito_kun -saludó a su novio con un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su izquierda -Las tareas que me dejan en la universidad me quitan mucho tiempo. -se quejó.

-No importa Asuna, gracias por venir hoy -devolvió el saludo, internamente feliz de tener consigo a la mujer que amaba, pero sin poder quitar esa cara de premura que tenía, misma que tenía desde la noche anterior despues de hablar con su mamá.

Mnnnn, no importa Kirito_kun, no es ningún problema o molestia para mí venir a verte, después de todo eres mi novio, ¿no? -le sonrió como solo ella sabe hacerlo, con esa sonrisa curva, tranquilizando un poco al chico, haciendo que le saliera una aunque pequeña, sinsera sonrisa, alegrando a Asuna, que se sonrojó un poco. -Entonces, Kirito_kun, que era... -su sonrojo desapareció, y se puso serria a hablar bajito -¿que era ese tema tan tan delicado que querías tratar conmigo? -preguntó

Kazuto, fiel a su costumbre adoptó esa mirada de seriedad marca espadachín negro, y entrecerró su mirada, en dirección a Asuna, que se intimidó un poco -Aquí no -dijo -Agil! -le habló a su amigo, volteando a verlo, haciendo que este le prestara atención -¿el cuarto que pedí, esta listo? -preguntó

-Así es, pueden usarlo -declaró para, acto seguido, abrir una puerta que se hallaba a un lado de la pared, atrás de la barra. Kazuto y Asuna se levantaron de la barra, y se dirigieron hacia la puerta abierta. Asuna entró primero, claramente nerviosa por tanto misterio, seguida por detrás por el siempre serio Kazuto.

Agil, por favor -dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, viendo a su amigo -cuando llegue Klein, pídele que me espere, que con él también tiene que hablar, y que las chicas no sepan que Asuna y yo estamos aquí, ¿entendido? -Agil asintió, y Kazuto, satisfecho por la respuesta, cerró la puerta.

Caminar... caminar y caminar por la calle con la mente ida era todo lo que Asuna podía, o mejor dicho, quería hacer; el impacto de lo que su novio, Kazuto, o Kirito como ella siempre le llama, le había dicho aún no la dejaba. Lo que Asuna sentía era una mescla de sensaciones, sentimiento y reacciones que no podía tolerar, por lo que no se sentía muy bien, en especial por lo que su novio le había contado que deberían hacer para solucionar el problema la tenía preocupada, esperaba no tener que llegar tan lejos. En eso se encontraba cuando al sentir su teléfono moverse en un bolsillo de su chaqueta la hizo volver a tierra, y al ver el nombre del remitente, contestó de in mediato -Shino... -no pudo evitar que su voz le temblara un poco -...nesecito tu ayuda! -le suplicó con ahínco.

-...Dime.. -fué la firme respuesta de la chica de anteojos. Si algo sabía Asada Shino era que si Asuna pedía ayuda con algo, era por que algo muy serio estaba pasando.

Alguien desde los arbustos del otro lado de la calle observaba atentamente la casa Kirigaya.

Kazuto, alias Kirito, redujo la velocidad de su motocicleta al llegar frente a su casa, paró su moto al lado de la cochera, la guardó y se quedó parado al frente de el portón de la casa, como si valorara si entrar o no, para al final decidirse con un hondo suspiro -las 5 P.M -Dijo, revisando su reloj de muñeca, suspiró de nuevo y entró -Ya vine! -saludó al entrar a la casa, mientras se quitaba sus zapatos.

-Bienvenido, onii_chan -oyó la suave y alegre voz de Sugu. Kazuto ahogó un sonido de sorpresa al ver a Suguha salir de la cocina con un elegante vestido rojo de una pieza con un pronunciado escote, ceñido al cuerpo, zapatos de tacón de 5 cm, medias de red verde claro el cabello recogido por un listón y lapiz labial rojo carmín. Suspiró al saber ciertos sus temores: Algo pasaría esa noche -La cena esta lista -dijo al fin con una sonrisa.

 _flashback:_

 **en un cuarto oscuro, dos figuras estaban sentadas sobre lo que parecía una cama, ambas en silencio, meditando sobre que decir, un chico pelinegro y una chica de cabello largo.**

 **-Creo que... -dijo al fin el chico -creo que Suguha está enamorada de mí y me lo diá esta noche...**

 **SAO SAO SAO**

 **CON ESTA ME DESPIDO, SI DIOS ASÍ LO PERMITE, EL PRÓXIMO SABADO, LA CENA DE LOS HERMANOS KIRIGAYA Y UN PAR DE SORPRESAS, ESOPERENLO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA CHICOS!, YO AQUÍ CUMPLIENDO CON MI ENTREGA SEMANAL DE ESTE PEQUEÑO FIC. NO LES MENTIRÉ, CUANDO VI Y MIRÉ QUE HABIA GENTE QUE LE DIÓ A FAVORITOS O SEGUIR A ESTA HISTORIA, ME DIO UN NO SE QUÉ… GRACIAS!, GRACIAS POR DARLE SU VOTO DE CONFIANZA A MI PRIMERA DE ESPERO MUCHAS HISTORIAS, GRACIAS!**

 **YA DEJANDO DE LADO LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS, LES QUISIERA INFORMAR QUE EN ESTA HISTORIA SUGUHA NO ES LA MALA, SOLO LA DEL PRONLEMA, LOS VILLANOS APARECERAN MÁS ADELANTE, Y NO CREO QUE PUEDAN IMAGINARSE QUIENES SON….. ES SORPRESA. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE UN TAL REKI ALGO….. DISFRUTEN EL CAPI.**

RESIDENCIA KIRIGAYA

25/03/2027, DOMINGO

Ya eran las 6:pm, y en la mesa de la cocina los hermanos Kirigaya se preparaban para la cena, aunque cena era decir muy poco si se tomaba en cuenta el menú que la Kirigaya menor tenía dispuesto en la mesa: langosta de la mejor calidad adornado con una ensalada sesa deigna de cualquier restaurant 5 estrellas, tofu, onigiris de todos los colores y sabores, tokodashi de pulpo con relleno de pollo, vino de 50 años de antigüedad…. Kazuto estaba que no se lo podía creer, lo cual se expresaba en la expresión de desconcierto que cargaba en ese momento.

-Aahhh, ahhhh, Su, Sugu, acaso…. ¿acaso celebramos algo? –no pudo evitar preguntar, victima del desconcierto que le embargaba.

La chica, con las manos entrecruzadas a la altura de su cara, con la vista atenta al pelinegro y una sonrisa de autocomplacencia, solo lo miraba disimulando una risita en tanto decía –No lo sé, onii_chan, dímelo tú –habló con un tono exagerado de misticismo.

-A estas alturas Kazuto ya estaba sudando por lo que, tratando de aplazar lo que sentía que pasaría, se limito a musitar *Itadakimasu* y empezar a degustar esos vistosos onigiris junto con el tokadashi, sin perder de vista a la pelinegra que lo imitaba. Y así, bajo una tensión palpable, los jóvenes pasaron la siguiente hora cenando y pensando en su siguiente movimiento.

…

-Ayyyyy!, no me lo puedo creer!, de todo lo que me podías decir de ella, ¿esto? –no paraba de vociferar la joven francotiradora/arquera dando vueltas en su habitación cual fiera enjaulada, siendo atentamente observada por una Asuna sentada sobre la cama de la susodicha de piernas cruzadas y cara francamente aburrida, después de pasarse las últimas dos horas escuchando las quejas de su amiga, irónicamente siendo el caso que debería de ser al revés –Francamente Asuna, no puedo creer que tengas esa expresión tan tranquila, sabiendo lo que tu novio en este momento esta haciendo, ¡¿y con quién?! –Seguía bramando.

-Parece como que fuera a ti a quién le quieren quitar el novio, Shino –expresó con tono de fastidio y cansancio la chica pelicastaña, ya arrepentida de haber acudido a su amiga. Es cierto que pudo recurrir con Rika o Keiko, pero precisamente tratando de evitar esa escena que veía, sorprendida de que la calmada Shino Asada actuara de manera tan explosiva. –Kirito_kun está hablando con ella, y lo más probable es que este asunto se solucione sin ir a mayores, en el peor de los casos, él recurrirá al plan que hemos acordado él yo y Ryutaru_san, así que todo lo que me resta por hacer es esperar. –Ahora su expresión cambió a una más seria –Más sin embargo…. Si las cosas no se arreglaran, ya no podría llamar amiga a Suguha, eso si me dolerá… -empezó a sollozar –Yo de verdad la aprecio mucho, ayudó a salvarme de ese despreciable de Sugou, y eso siempre se lo agradeceré, pero si insiste en presionar a Kirito….yo…. yo –empezó a llorar –Por que… ¿Por qué nos pasa esto?.

Shino, ya bastante consternada por lo que estaba aconteciendo, se sentó al lado de la Yuuki y le pasó un brazo por la espalda tratando de reconfortarla –Ya, ya, tranquila, no hay por qué alarmarse tanto, por lo que me has dicho, Suguha lo que tiene es una especie de conflicto interno, ambas sabemos que ella no es una mala chica, mucho menos es irracional –trataba de animarla con su argumento –seguro que cuando Kazuto_san hable con ella y aclaren sus cosas, todo volverá a ser como antes, tal vez mejor –la empezó a arrullar, poniendo la cabeza de la chica en su pecho –es como tú dijiste, solo hay que esperar….

-Gracias Shino –decía aún gimoteando la consternada chica –sabía que podía contar contigo para ayudarme. –se limpió las lágrimas con una mano –necesito que me eches una mano con el plan de Kirito_kun, ¿lo harás? –la miró.

-Hmm, no sé ni por qué preguntas –esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia –cuenta conmigo amiga –le tendió la mano para darle ánimos.

-Gracias….

…..

La cena ya había concluido, solo quedaban algunos onigiris y la botella de vino, que apenas había sido tocada, pero ya ninguno de los 2 comensales tenía intensiones de seguir aplazando lo inevitable.

-Sugu…. –quiso empezar el chico la conversación, con la vista de determinación que lo caracterizaba fija en la chica, pero fue interrumpido antes de que continuara.

-Espera, onii_chan, debo recoger la mesa primero –dijo la morena –solamente me tomará un par de minutos.

-Yo te ayudo –trató de levantarse el muchacho, pero la chica le posó delicadamente una mano sobre su hombro, en clara señal de que ella se encargaría de todo. –tú solo espera ahí sentado, cuando acabe todo podremos conversar –su rostro se ensombresió un poco –En serio, hay algo que debo decirte –le confirmó lo que el ya sabía.

-Hmmm…. Hmn –le asintió en señal de que la esperaría.

Ya con la mesa limpia, y Kazuto ya un poco más cómodo sentado en el sofá grande de la casa, empezó a pensar como deberían comenzar esa conversación, pero ya harto de tanta espera, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió – Suguha, quisiera pedirte que lo que me tengas que decir, lo hagas ya –fue su brusca pero directa petición.

La chica, claramente sorprendida por la forma tan directa de su hermano por abordar la situación, decidió que ya no le daría tampoco ella vueltas al asunto. –onii_chan….. Kirito_kun –declaró para empezar, ahora siendo turno del muchacho por sorprenderse de ser llamado de esa forma por ella, siendo la primera vez en oírla a ELLA, a su hermana, decirle así –tú sabes lo que ha sido nuestra vida juntos, las cosas buenas, las cosas malas, y las peores cosas que hemos tenido que afrontar –se le venía a la mente la imagen de un Kazuto más joven conectado a una máquina de hospital –siempre…siempre quise saber por que de repente, de un día para otro, parecía como que dejaras de quererme, por que te alejabas de mamá y de mí, pero cuando me enteré de la verdad, de que somos primos y no hermanos como siempre había creído, pensaba que tú ya no querrías saber nada más de nosotros, tu familia, creí que te irías de nuestras vidas para siempre una vez que te recuperaras, que nos odiarías –sus ojos empezaron a aguarse, por lo cual tomó asiento en el sillón de al frente de el del chico. –Ese miedo era el que sentía cuando despertaste, que te alejaras de nosotros, de mí, pero… pero, tú empezaste a tratarme bien, te mostrabas muy cariñoso conmigo, con mamá, papá, y eso me gustó –hizo una pausa, viendo que efectivamente el chico le prestaba total atención –me mostraste una parte muy linda de ti que no conocía, eras un chico maravilloso, y sé ahora que eso lo hacías mas que nada por arrepentimiento y compromiso, pero…. Pero para cuando lo supe, el daño ya estaba hecho, me enamoré total y completamente de ti, Kirito_kun, mi Kirito_kun –ya a estas alturas las lágrimas empezaron a deslizar por sus pálidas mejillas –y no sabes cuanto, cuanto me odio por eso, por sentir esto, por amar así al que a vistas de todos, y tuya en especial es mi hermano, de sentir algo así por alguien que ya le ha entregado su corazón a alguien más, lo odio y me duele –bajó la vista en muestra de vergüenza –pero…pero, pero yo te amo Kirito_kun, y no lo puedo deshacer! –Gritó a todo lo que pudo con rabia y vergüenza –por favor… -su voz ahora era apenas audible -…ayu-ayúdame –gimió y lloró todo lo que tenía en el pecho agachando aún más la cabeza.

La cara de Kazuto en ese momento era todo un poema. Él ya era consciente que después de despertar de la pesadilla de Swort Art Online la forma tan radical en la que empezó a tratar a su familia, pasando del hermetismo irracional a muestras constantes de cariño había causado en su prima hermana sentimientos encontrados y una especie de enamoramiento hacia él, pero él claramente no estaba preparado para esa declaración tan llena de amor y dolor, por lo cuál se hallaba sin saber que hacer. Pasaron uno, dos, cinco, diez largos, largos minutos en donde solo se podían oír los sollozos de una desconsolada Suguha, por lo cuál Kazuto, harto de eso se levantó y tomó a la chica en un arrebatador abrazo, tomándola por los hombros y colocando su mentón sobre el hombro izquierdo de ella, le susurró al oído de ella –perdóname…. Perdóname, yo nunca te quise provocar este dolor, por favor Suguha, por favor hermanita, perdóname… -y él también empezó a llorar.

Hermanita…. Hermanita… ¿tienes idea de cómo me duele que me digas así? –algo en la voz de la muchacha había cambiado, su voz ya no parecía la de una chica quebrada y triste, más bien se parecía a la voz de alguien que tenía pensado matar a alguien –me mentiste…. –separó el abrazo en el que estaban, pero lo seguía sujetando de los brazos, mirándolo de frente –ya no más, ya no más quiero ser tu "hermanita" ya me tienes hartaaa! –gritó, y en un acto sorpresivo, le estampó los labios en un beso por demás arrebatador, su mirada parecía perdida, ya no parecía pensar con claridad, ese beso lo mantuvo por al menos un minuto, y tal fue la intensidad de el, que empezó a chorrear algo de sangre de ambos labios -Ahora… al terminar el beso, se separó y observó a un Kazuto anonadado que la miraba casi con espanto, por lo cuál sonrió -Kirito_kun, hazme el amor –le sonrió de manera zorruna.

….

Por las calles de la ciudad se podía apreciar a un auto que iba con al parecer mucha prisa a algún lado, era un carro negro con las ventanas templadas, como de los que salen en las películas. El hombre, de al parecer más de 20, miraba atentamente en su teléfono un mensaje de texto que rezaba la siguiente frase:

" _Ya localicé al maldito perro negro, hoy ese desgraciado pagará lo que perdí. Cuento contigo"._

El hombre al volante solo sonrió.

….

-Qu-que me pides Suguha? –fue lo único que pudo articular el muchacho al oír semejante petición. –por supuesto que no! Fue su tajante respuesta.

-Pues es una lástima Kirito_kun, por que aquí solo hay una de dos opciones –decretó con aterradora voz la muchacha, Kazuto podía asegurar que la que hablaba no era su hermanita –o hacemos aquí y ahora el amor, o ambos moriremos….. –sonrió, dejando al pelinegro sin habla.

SAO SAO SAO

 **Y BUENO…. HASTA AQUÍ, POR FAVOR, RECUERDEN NO SACAR CONCLUSIONES APRESURADAS, NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE….. PERO SI QUIEREN ESPECULAR, LES INVITO A QUE ME LO DIGAN POR UN REVIEW O UN MP, EL QUE LE ATINE LE DARÉ UN PREMIO…. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, CHAO…**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **Hola mis queridos amigos…. Primero que nada les quería agradecer por los, aunque pocos, significativos reviews que me han dejado, gracias. Ahora bien, les recordaré que en esta historia Suguha NO ES LA MALA, así que en lo que leen piensen en ella como una víctima de los acontecimientos que están a punto de pasar; y en cuanto al villano, no se preocupen, odio los clichés, así que este villano será totalmente original….. al menos en los fics en español, no sé inglés, solo les aseguro que los sorprenderá.**

 **Bien hasta aquí los agradecimientos, solo resta decir que SWORD ART ONLINE no me pertenece, son propiedad de Reki-san y chalalachalala….. disfruteeennn.**

 **.**

La cara que en este momento presentaba el reconocido Espadachín negro lo único que en ese momento reflejaba era de incredulidad y sorpresa, incredulidad debido a lo que había oído, lo cual era en resumidas cuentas una amenaza a su vida si no hacía lo que le demandaban, y sorpresa al ver la persona que se lo estaba diciendo, ni mas ni menos que su adorada "hermana menor", alguien de quien uno no esperaría jamás oír semejante amenaza.

-Onii-chan, hagamos el amor, ahora… -le seguía diciendo con una sonrisa que intentaba parecer coqueta, pero más que seducir, asustaba y cohibía al chico. Kazuto trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando, ya que su hermana lo tenía agarrado con demasiada fuerza de los hombros, y seguía ejerciendo presión en su agarre a medida que hacía más estrecho el contacto entre sus cuerpos hasta que el peso de la chica lo obligó a caer de espalda sobre el sillón que hasta hace poco seguía usando, con la chica encima suyo, con un claro deseo pintado en su cara, ya con su elegante y ajustado vestido rojo empezando a mostrar más carne de la debida, dejándole en claro que lo que estaba pasando era un completo sin sentido. –vamos, onii-chan, no seas malo conmigo –decía en forma de puchero –tenemos que hacerlo o algo malo pasará, vamos, vamos onii-chan hagámoslo…. –seguía con su anormal puchero, ya empezando a dar saltitos sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro.

-Sugu, Sugu, espera, por favor espera –intentaba mantener el control de la situación pero la chica seguía en ese particular berrinche, que de no ser por la impensable petición que estaba haciendo, hasta parecería tierno y adorable, como una niña que le pide un caramelo a su padre. –trata de comprender, por favor… -Suguha seguía dando de saltitos sobre su cuerpo, intentando sacarle la chaqueta de cuero negro que estaba usando en ese momento, y Kazuto tratando de frenarla tomándola por las muñecas –SUGUHA, REACCIONAAAA! –terminó por estallar el pelinegro agarrándola de los hombros para calmarla, aparentemente logrando su cometido ya que la chica empezó a mostrar una mirada desorientada, como que si se acabara de despertar de un largo sueño.

-Huu, uhhmmm, que-que pasa onii-chan? –preguntó con el desconcierto pintado en su cara pues no parecía entender lo que pasaba, más al ver la posición en la que parecían estar, el tono y la velocidad con la que su rostro adquirio el rojo fue de campeonato, ya que de un salto y un agudo grito, sa alejó todo lo que pudo. –HAAAAA!, Que, que, que, que pasó? –preguntó.

Kazuto vió, para su gran alivio, que la situación en la que se encontraban, donde su hermanita al parecer lo quería violar o algo peor, de repente cambió de forma abrupta, observando que la chica ahora, para su desconcierto, no parecía recordar nada. –¿Heem, Sugu, tu, de verdad no recuerdas nada? –se aventuró a preguntar.

-He, he, he, yo, yo, yoooo, yo no-yo noooo! –a toda respuesta, la chica parecía no entender nada, ya que se sentía muy extraña, mas cuando se percató que el elegante vestido que estaba usando se encontraba arremangado, y medio caído, enseñando parcialmente sus senos, y muslos, solo se encogió hecha un ovillo tras otro gritito, en un intento de cubrirse. –Onii-chan, que pasó? -Exigió saber con la cara completamente roja.

-¿Qué que pasó? –repitió la pregunta, incrédulo –eso precisamente te debería preguntar yo –se acercó de tres grandes pasos, agachándose a la altura de su prima, y tomando con ambas manos su rostro –Suguha, tú no actuabas como tú, estabas actuando como…. –de repente no fue capaz de encontrar una manera de describir el comportamiento de la chica, no al menos con palabras que el pudiera usar, "ofrecida violadora" cruzó por su mente, pero decidió omitir por el momento las explicaciones para centrarse en lo importante –M ira, eso no importa por ahora, solo hay que –más paró en seco al notar que Suguha se tomaba del labio inferior, sintiendo un sabor metálico en ellos, y observó sangre en sus dedos, y después lo vio a él, con las mismas heridas.

-Onii, onii-chan, pero que.. –y antes que continuara, un golpe seco recibido en la nuca le nublo la vista, dejándola quieta en el piso.

-SUGUHA! –Gritó el chico, de repente viéndose tacleado por un tipo alto y fuerte, que lo puso de espaldas sobre el piso, sujetando ferozmente sus brazos y sentado sobre sus piernas, impidiéndole mover todo menos la cabeza. –Quítate, tú… Sugu… -intentó hablar con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, sintiéndose de repente cansado y mareado, no precisamente por el golpe recibido. –Quítate! –le ordenó.

-vaya, vaya, pero que lástima –se escuchó una voz con tono socarrón y burlesco, y de la oscuridad de la sala, apareció la figura de una chica, de cabello castaño, ropas negras como de espía, ojos color avellana, y un cuerpo muy sensual. Más lo que más resaltaba en ella, era una tabla de cocina que tenía en las manos, confesando quien había propinado a Suguha el golpe en la nuca. –Yo de verdad esperaba que esta noche ustedes hicieran algo – volvió a hablar, esta vez con una sonrisa pintada en su cara. –digo, si se supone que hoy tú tendrías que morir, al menos que no fuera virgen –apuntó a Kazuto. –hubiera sido un buen entretenimiento visual para Hard y para mí. –dicho esto se agachó, tomó del mentón al corpulento hombre que seguía sobre su víctima, le giró levemente la cabeza y le plantó el beso más fogoso y profundo que alguna vez el chico inmovilizado haya visto alguna vez, notando la larga lengua de esa chica ingresar a la boca de ese gorila. –gracias por responder al mensaje amor. –le dijo, una vez se separaron.

-hmm –musitó el hombre, con una sonrisa –siempre te serviré, Jina.

Y Kazuto, tras oír ese nombre, puso cara como de recordar algo –Aoyama Jina, -murmuró más fue oído por sus captores. –estudiante de intercambio, proveniente de Ozaca, último año de cibernética avanzada, Aoyama Jina. –la miró fijamenta.

La nombrada puso una sonrisa de júbilo –Me recordaste Kirito-kun, es un honor –e hizo una exagerada reverencia.

-¿Cómo no recordar a la única chica que no fue a mi presentación de esta mañana –remarcó con algo de burla –de haber estado ahí, no me hubieran podido decir que todas las ahí presentes eran fan mías.

-Por supuesto que soy fan tuya, Kirito-kun –dijo con aparente sinceridad, dejando a Kazuto con cara de circunstancia, y al grandulón sobre él, una mueca de molestia. –pero resulta que esta mañana estuve ocupada en cosas más importantes que tu pequeña presentación –se cruzo de brazos y sonrió –como tu muerte –y con una señal de su mano, el tipo identificado como Hurd se levantó del suelo, y tras levantar al muchacho debajo de él con un jalón de su brazo, le conectó un golpe poderoso en la mandíbula, noqueándolo casi al instante. –vamonos… -y empezó a caminar calmadamente a la salida, dejando la sala con una Suguha inconsciente en el piso, y a su lado, una nota.

.

Un auto deportivo estaba desplazándose por las calles de Tokio, a eso de las 8:pm, a gran velocidad. Este auto era conducido por un chico pelirrojo y despeinado, ojos café, una gran barba de chivo y una gran preferencia hacia el rojo. Junto a el chico, en el asiento de atrás, se encontraban sentadas Asuna y Shino, con una impaciencia más que notable.

-Acelera más Ryutarou-san, por favor –suplicó la pelimandarina, agitándolo levemente de los hombros desde su asiento.

-Asuna-san, ¿te das cuenta que ya estoy rebasando el límite de velocidad establecido? Si me paso seguro me multaran.

-De todas maneras –intervino la francotiradora –ya has violado la ley, ¿no? –preguntó socarrona –que más da si te detienen por un crimen que ya cometistes? –dijo sentenció.

Ante el comentario, el pelirrojo solo volteó con las mejillas infladas, claramente molesto, pero solo se volteó de vuelta al camino sin decirle nada –como ustedes no son las que pagan las multas –susurró dolido.

-Estoy muy preocupada Shino, Kirito-kun dijo que si no llamaba para las 7 lo fuéramos a buscar a su casa, ya le he intentado hablar 3 veces a su teléfono, y otras 2 veces a su casa y nadie contesta –volteó a ver a su amiga compungida -¿Por qué no contesta? No debí dejarlo con este problema solo, lo debí acompañar –soltó un sonoro suspiro –ahora estoy muy preocupada.

-Te preocupas de más, Asuna –dijo ella con los brazos cruzados y semblante sereno –si él dijo que lo solucionaría, entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse, solo es cosa de ir y corroborar que todo esté bien –sonrió, para transmitir un poco de su calma –en cuanto a Suguha, ya hablaremos con ella como se debe y con suerte, todo estará bien.

-Claro Shino tienes razón –suspiró más calmada –gracias. –le sonrió, aliviada.

-No hay problema .le sonrió igual En cuanto a ti Ryutarou, no me importa la cantidad de infracciones que te den, ACELERA!.

A medida que el auto aceleraba por la autopista, una nueva mala sensación se instaló en el pecho de la chica castaña, sensación que fue creciendo a medida que llegaban a su destino, la Residencia Kirigaya.

-Ya llegamos –dijo Shino una vez los tres estuvieron al frente de la casa –ahora todo es cosa de llamar su atención y… -decía, pero se quedó atorada en sus palabras al observar la puerta abierta y las luces apagadas –hay no… esto es malo –y hecho a correr seguida de sus amigos.

Al entrar solo vieron a una chica de rodillas en el suelo, viendo una nota que ya estaba empapada por las lagrimas. –ya no está, onii-chan ya no está. –susurró triste apenas audible, dejando una gran preocupación en los presentes.

 **Gomen por las demoras, fueron semanas que estuve lejos de una computadora, pero a partir de hoy, seán actualizaciones semanales de nuevo. Sin mas que añadir, espero que lo disfruten, que para el siguiente capi viene lo bueno. Quien será esa chica? Hagan sus apuestas**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo**

 **Como diría un buen autor…..:**

 **Nuevo capi!°.**

 **Aquí estoy trayendo para ustedes el capítulo de esta semana, con energías renovadas; este capítulo tiene por objetivo contestar un par de misterios que han surgido, sobre todo en lo referente a la conducta de Suguha y quienes son los villanos y que es lo que buscan. Ha, una cosa más, este fic ya va a medio camino, la verdad nunca quise hacer más de 5 capítulos, pero por una y otra cosa que se me fue ocurriendo, pues tendrá otros 3 caps más. Espero que estén disfrutando de esta pequeña odisea por la que afronta nuestra querida/odiada (dependiendo el gusto de cada quien) KirigayaSuguha.**

 **SAO y sus personajes no me pertenece, sino al señor Reki-san, solo la historia es mía. A leer:**

" _la sombra de tus actos es tan extensa como la luz de tu existencia" –_ Nelson Mandela.

 _Afueras de Tokio, 10:00 p.m_

Tokio, como la gran mayoría de las ciudades cosmopolitas del mundo, tiene una gran tasa de crimen nocturno, entre los más resaltables tenemos secuestro y asesinatos, cuya tasa de incidencia es entre las 8:00 pm y las 2:00 am.

En un cementerio, uno de los más nuevos y lujosos, de los que se encuentran a las afueras de la gran ciudad, que, más que un cementerio, pareciera un santuario de bodegas y mausoleos, se hallaban en una sección bajo techo un cuerpo inconsciente, atado de pies y manos a una de las grandes columnas de concreto del mausoleo junto al que se ubicaban. El cuerpo, inconsciente, parecía abandonado a su suerte, más sin embargo, de un momento a otro, una sombra se acercó al chico cautivo, y traía una botella con un líquido incoloro y una pañoleta; la sombra, tras observar por un rato de forma valorativa, se puso de cuclillas y empapó el pañuelo con el líquido que traía consigo, tras lo cual le colocó el pañuelo a la altura de la nariz, esperando por unos segundos hasta que el muchacho en el suelo empezó a toser de manera forzada.

-hjuuu, hjuuu –tosió un par de veces más hasta estar un poco más despejado. Al principio se veía desorientado, mirando para todos lados, extrañado por el ambiente extraño, pero tras algunos segundos algo pareció hacer click en su mente, y volteó a todos lados de forma alterada –SUGU! SUGU! –llamaba de forma desesperada, hasta que sus grises ojos se detuvieron en el hombre frente a él –tú, infeliz –siseó –¿donde estoy? ¿Qué le hicieron a Suguha? –demandó saber.

El tipo junto a él solo lo observó por un momento…..y rió –ajajajaja –se carcajeaba –Tanto miedo sientes por tu noviecita ¿no?Jajajajaja. –Dejó de reír de golpe –por quien te debes preocupar es por ti, y por tu otra novia –le susurró de manera amenazante.

Kazuto abrió de manera desmesurada sus ojos, aterrado ante lo que el sujeto junto a él estaba insinuando, sabiendo a quién se refería con lo de "su otra novia". Entonces sintió una gran ira consumirle, y, olvidando la posición poco ventajosa en la que se hallaba, se atrevió a mirarle al tipo directo a los ojos, con la amenaza pintada en cada una de sus facciones:

-escúchame, y escúchame bien, no sé quienes sean, ni por qué lo hagan –empezó su amenaza, con palabras pausadas y en voz baja, pero con voz potente –pero espero que sepas que por cualquier daño que ustedes le provoquen a mi familia, les juro que no les alcanzará la vida para arrepentirse por todo lo que les pase, no lo olvides –terminó.

El tipo en frente de Kazuto al principio lució un poco desconcertado por la actitud agresiva que manifestó el muchacho, pero esta solo duró unos segundos, ya que sonrió de manera burlesca y confiada –valientes palabras para un condenado que está atado de manos y pies –le dijo.

-Peores me las he visto. –rebatió Kazuto, aún con su actitud desafiante.

-Tal vez, pero la diferencia ahora es que no tienes escape posible, Caballero Negro –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Dime algo –dijo Kazuto, algo más repuesto de su arranque de ira –JinaAoyama, ¿Qué tiene contra mí? Digo, si me va a matar, quiero saber al menos por qué –preguntó, con aparente desinterés, pero siendo en realidad una forma de ganar algo de tiempo e información.

-¿Por qué no mejor me lo preguntas a mí, Kirito-kun? –se oyó la cantarina voz de la antes mencionada, quien ahora venía con una blusa de tirantes color fucsia, falda corta de color verde musgo y su cabello café oscuro, cayendo cual cascada por su espalda y usando zapatos de tacón. –yo te diré por qué tú y tu novia deben morir, ¿lo quieres oír? –ronroneó la pregunta, más al no oír respuesta alguna tras esperar unos segundos, prosiguió –dime algo, ¿te recuerda a algo el nombre de…. –se agachó a su lado, y con una sonrisa le rozó con sus labios el borde de su oreja derecha, acto que hizo sobresaltarse un poco al muchacho, pero que se quedó helado al escuchar la ultima palabra -…..Kuradeel?

…..

 _residenciaKirigaya, 1 hora antes._

Reunidos en la sala de la casa, envueltos en un profundo silencio, se encontraban reunidas 3 personas en torno a una chica que se encontraba llorando a lagrima viva.

-huuuuumm, hhhhuu –seguía en su llanto la chica, -onii-onii-chan, s-se lo llevaron Asuna-san, fue ella, yo la oí fue ella –no dejaba de balbucear mientras lloraba desconsolada en el suelo –lo van a matar, onii-chan.

-Asada Shino, viendo que la chica estaba en estado de shock, y sabiendo que por si sola no les diría nada, se agachó junto a ella y le abrazó por los hombros, tratando de calmarla. –ssshhh, ssshhhh, cálmate, cálmate, te ayudaremos, ¿sí? –volteó a ver a sus dos amigos, quienes asintieron, uno preocupado, pero la otra con una expresión difícil de descifrar –todo estará bien, ¿sí?, no te preocupes. –sus esfuerzos parecieron rendir fruto, pues la chica pareció calmarse un poco, pero seguía sollozando, Shino la seguía abrazando. –¿Qué es eso? Dijo al notar el ya empapado papel que tenía en sus manos. -¿me dejas verlo? –preguntó en tono amigable, mientras tomaba el papel de las manos de la chica, quien opuso un poco de resistencia, pero al cabo de unos segundos con algo de forcejeo, lo soltó -…a ver, dice…. –cuando se dispuso a leer la nota, una mueca de genuino terror se dibujó en su rostro –jjjhhm, Asuna, lee –le extendió la nota a su amiga, que preocupada tomó la nota.

-¿Qué dice la nota, Asuna? –preguntó el pelirrojo de su amigo.

-A ver… -empezó a leer. – _"para la señorita Destello veloz… -_ se sorprendió de ver ese apodo que ya hacía un par de años no usaba -… _es un placer para mí el informarle que tengo pensado cobrarle a usted y a ese perro bastardo que tiene de novio que esta noche les cobraré con la misma moneda a ustedes lo que me han quitado. Cementerio joum-jou, al norte de Tokio, antes de la media noche. Favor no llegar tarde._

 _PD; Llegue sola o él morirá antes de lo previsto….:)_

 _Firma, la Viuda Negra._

De más está decir que a Asuna esa nota le pareció lo más funesto que leyó en toda su vida, quedando ella y sus amigos en la habitación nuevamente en completo silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos usados para asimilar la situación, la pelicastaña sin decir nada y con una expresión compungida en su rostro, se encaminó a paso veloz hacia la puerta de la casa, momento en que los otros dos amigos suyos parecieron reaccionar.

-Oey, oey, Asuna, espera, adonde crees que vas, ¿he? –el pelirrojo la tomó firme del brazo antes de que esta abriera la puerta.

-¿A dónde diablos crees que voy, he Klein? –le reprochó de manera muy brusca –al cementerio joum-jou, a buscar a Kirito-kun –y se soltó de un brusco movimiento del brazo de su amigo –quítense de mi camino, iré yo sola. –y dicho esto, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la salida a paso veloz sin decir nada más.

Cuando ya llegaba a la calle, Shino se puso en su camino de brazos extendidos, impidiéndole el paso.

-Oye, Sinon, quítate de mi… -iba a decirle.

-No Asuna, primero cálmate, no estás pensando con claridad –le espetó de manera seria, sin dejarla pasar –analiza la situación en la que estamos.

-No hay nada que analizar, debo ir por Kirito-kun, fuera de mi camino –le gritó.

-¿Que estás loca? –le gritó ella también –no sabes ni quien tiene a Kirito, ni donde está ese cementerio, ni mucho menos estás en condiciones de ir tu sola, sola, solo conseguirás que te maten. Tampoco tienes en donde ir.

-Puedes ir en mi auto –le ofreció el chico –pero con la única condición de que yo te acompañe Asuna, es mi deber como samurái el ayudar a mis amigos.

-Yo también iré Asuna, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta –le dijo Shino.

-Chicos, yo…. –Asuna al ver a sus amigos decidiendose a acompañarla, se emocionó mucho, tanto que estuvo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Además, recuerda que aún tengo una deuda pendiente con Kirito por haberme salvado la vida. –continuó la pelinegra –somos amigos de todas maneras.

-Sí –apoyó con entusiasmo Ryutarou, levantando el puño.

-Bueno chicos, esta bién, vamos a…

-Yo también quiero ir! –se oyó el grito proveniente desde la entrada de la casa, donde estaba la otra Kirigaya. –es mi culpa que se llevaran a onii-chan, lo tengo que salvar. –exclamó con recuperada convicción.

-Ahh, bueno….. –iba a decir Shino

-No, tú no irás, no te quiero cerca. –dijo Asuna, con un más que evidente enojo en su voz –una vez que saquemos a Kirito-kun de esto, tú y yo acabaremos con este asunto pendiente, hasta entonces, no nos sigas –remarcó, antes de dar media vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

-Pero Asuna –iba a protestar el pelirrojo.

-Ella podría saber a quien nos enfrentamos –trató de intervenir Shino.

-Yo ya sé quien es, ya tengo una idea de que hacer, vámonos. –y dicho esto, empezó a andar hacia el auto de Ryutarou, seguida de los otros dos.

-Traeremos a Kirito a casa, tranquila –trató de consolarla Shino. –quédate aquí, volveremos pronto.

-Adiós, no te preocupes –dijo Ryutarou, subiendo a su coche y encendiendolo, echandolo a andar, dejando en la entrada a una desconsolada Suguha.

-onii-chan, perdóname…-susurró al viento con la cabeza gacha –por lo que hice y por lo que haré, perdóname.

 **Y bueno mi gente, esto es todo, hasta la próxima….. (ahí si habrá acción) chao! Dejen comentarios, porfa.**


	6. CAPITULO ESPECIAL

**EPISODIO ESPECIAL**

 **HOLA AMIGOS!, COMO ESTAN?.**

 **ANTES DE QUE LOS POCOS LECTORES QUE TENGO ME REGAÑEN POR NO HABER PUBLICADO CAPITULO EL SABADO PASADO LES QUIERO DECIR QUE PARA COMPENSARLOS, Y PARA ACLARAR UN PAR DE COSAS, HE DECIDIDO CREAR ESTE MINIO EPISODIO ESPECIAL DEDICADO A UNOS RECUERDOS DE NUESTRA QUERIDA PROTAGONISTA, KIRIGAYA SUGUHA. DESPUÉS DE ESTE CAPI SUBIRÉ EL EPISODIO 6. ESTE CAPÍTULO SERÁ DE FORMATO FLASHBACKS, QUIERO DECIR QUE EL CAPÍTULO SE CENTRARÁ EN UNOS RECUERDOS QUE REVELARÁN UN GRAN MISTERIO. LOS RECUERDOS APARECEN EN CURSIVAS.**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE, A LEER…..**

Hola a todos, yo soy… creo que ya saben quien soy…. La verdad mi nombre no importa mucho, solo quisiera dar a entender un gran error que cometí, y del cual ahora me arrepiento mucho…. Lo único que quiero que sepan todos ustedes es que sus secretos son solo de ustedes, nunca se los deben confiar a un extraño, yo lo hice, y ahora por ese error mio, alguien muy querido por mí morerá, y yo, y yo, yo no me lo perdonaré jamás…

Creo que estoy desvariando, la razón de que esté aquí es para que sepan que fue lo que hice mal…., pues verán…..

….

 _-Onii-chan!, onii-chan! –_ y ahí estaba, llamando a esa persona que lo significaba todo para mí. Como lo he hecho ya muchasz veces, lo he ido a buscar a su escuela, asegurándome claro, de no inportunar cuando esté con su novia o sus amigos, así que aprovecho hoy que sé que Asuna-san está en la universidad hasta tarde para ir a verlo, y poder recorrer el camino a casa juntos. Eso fue hace unos 4 meses. Pero ese día no lo ví por ningún lado, así que lo fui a buscar a su aula de mecatro…. Mecatr… meca algo que el siempre está haciendo en la escuela, pero ahí tampoco está. Cuando estoy a puento de darme por vencida, ahí la veo, el peor error que pude haber cometido en mi vida, claro que entonces no lo sabía

 _-Buscas a alguien en especial?_ –ahí estaba, fingiendo amabilidad en su voz, esa maldita… con su cabello café oscura, largo y lacio, y esa voz seduce tontos, o en mi caso, tonta. – _aquí ya no queda nadie, perdón. –_ y me sonrió, la muy…

- _Yo la verdad solo buscaba si mi onii-chan se encontraba aquí, queríaque volvieramos a casa juntos –_ dije, inocentemente.

Esa chica, cual vivora venenosa, solo puso esa horriblemente encantadora sonrisa, y se presentó, creo que ya sospechaba a quien me refería por "onii-chan" – _Me llamo Aoyama, Aoyama Jina, mucho gusto! –_ y me extendió su mano.

- _A pues mucho gusto también_ –devoví el saludo y el apretón, también le sonreí _-yo soy Kirigaya, kirigaya Suguha, y estoy buscando a mi onii-chan, como ya dije, a kiri…. Digo, Kazuto-kun._

 _-Haaaa!, Kirigaya-kun!. Qué coincidencia, pues el y yo somos amigos, es más, yo lo admiro, es un gran genio de mecatrónica, a pesar de que yo soy su sempai, el siempre hace trabajos más brillantes que los mios._ –y de rrepente, pusistes una cara como si pensaras, pero ahora sé que lo único que hacías era fingir – _sabes, es exelente que tú seas su hermana, Kirigaya-kun a pesar de tener bastante carisma es también muy reservado, sería estupendo que pudiera hacerme amiga de su hermana, así sabría más cosas de el, ¿Qué dices suchu-chan?, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?_

Nunca debí de haber aceptado, nunca debí de contestarte que sí, debí de mandarte por la tangente, como lo hacía con tantas otras chicas que preguntaban por mi onii-chan, tu no habías sido la primera, pero es que eras tan ridiculamente simpática, que creí que tú serías una gran amiga, pero que ingenua, verdaderamente ingenua fui.

Y así fueron pasando los días, las semanas, los meses. Tú, al menos una vez a la semana me ibas a visitar a mi casa, y también tú me invitabas a esa residencia de estudiantes de intercambio, donde hablábamos, reíamos, hacíamos pijamadas, pareciamos y haciamos lo que hacen las amigas, te creí alguien en quien poder confiar, cosa que nunca había sentido por ninguna de mis otras amistades, por lo cual te hablaba por teléfono constantemente para hablar, y como me habías dicho que eras una jugadora solitaria, de vez en vez dejaba de lado a mi party para hacer misiones contigo dentro de nuevo aincrand, y por alguna razón que jamás comprenderé, nunca le dije nada de ti a nadie, ni a mamá, ni a onii-chan, ni a ninguno de mis otros de mis amigos, eras mi "amiga secreta", como nos gustaba llamarlo.

Un diía, mientras estabamos en el piso 37, ese lugar lleno de flores y de parejas de enamorados, te confesé mi mayor secreto, así sin más, te lo dije buscando un consuelo o consejo de qué hacer con ese sentimiento mío que no me abandonaba ni a sol ni a sombra, el ver a tantas parejas juntas y felices seguro fué la razón de que confesara mis sentimientos a alguien más. Cuando te lo dije, en lugar de mirarme feo, o con miedo o con asco, como hubiera sido de esperarse de alguien que te confiesa que está enamorada de su hermano, solo sonreíste, sonreíste, y ladeaste la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, haciéndote ver tierna y comprensible, justo lo que tú querías que pensara de ti.

 _-Ya veo, entonces tú y yo pasamos por la misma pena_ –me dijiste. Ya antes me haías contado que tu hermano mayor había muerto hacía tres años, al parecer tú también lo amabas - _¿sabes algo, Sugu-chan? Deberías confesárselo, hacerle una suculenta cena, vestirte elegante -_ cerraste los ojos, como imaginándote a ti misma haciendo eso – _y decirselo. Si la vida me hubiera dado un poco más de tiempo con Akio onii-sama, yo hubiera hecho eso, nunca sabes cuando será la última vez que podrías tener para hacerlo, debes aprovechar cada oportunidad que te de la vida._ –y sonreíste, haciendome sonreir a mí también, dandome valor para hacerlo, pero sin imaginar que me dirigía a una trampa. Fui una tonta por confiar en ti, fui una tonta por seguir tu consejo, ahora por mi culpa, asesinarás a mi onii-chan. Pero aun estoy a tiempo, aún puedo solucionar mi error. Tal vez me cueste mi vida, pero lo haré, por Kirito onii-chan, juro que lo haré….

 **BUENO AMIGOS MIOS, YA MERITO SUBIRÉ EL CAPITULO 6 DE ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA, ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO. COMENTEN BAKAS! COMENTEN!**


	7. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 **HOLA!, ¿COMO ESTA MI GENTEEEEEEEEE?. ESTOY AQUÍ NUEVAMENTE PARA ENTREGAR ESTE CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FIC, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE SWORT ART ONLINE NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE REKI, LA HISTORIA PRESENTE ES PROPIEDAD DE SU HUMILDE SERVIDOR… NOS LEEMOS EN LAS NOTAS FINALES.**

Es bien sabido por la gente que todo lo que hagas en esta vida, sea bueno o malo, siempre tendrá repercusiones futuras, que es inevitable el hecho que uno siembre lo que cosecha, y es que de las leyes de la física nadie puede escapar, ya bien lo dijo el sabio Isaac Newton, en la famosa tercera ley de newton, "a cada acción corresponde una reacción igual en sentido opuesto", y las consecuencias de un acto de su pasado es lo que en este momento experimentaba el legendario Espadachín Negro de Aincrad.

-¿Te recuerda a algo el nombre de… Kuradeel? –La incitadora y peligrosa voz de la pelicafé conocida como Aoyama Jina sonaba seductora en el oído izquierdo del Espadachín Negro, quien, al oír ese nombre que ya creía olvidado con el pasar de los años, solo pudo quedarse mudo y de piedra en su lugar ahí en esa columna de ese mausoleo mortuorio, atado de manos y pies. Guiado por un presentimiento de inframundo, giró su rostro hacia su derecha, lugar donde descansaba una pequeña columna de mármol justo al frente de la entrada de ese mausoleo, y ahí, sobre esa pequeña columna estaba una placa con la siguiente leyenda escrita en letras doradas: " _Aoyama Akio, amado por padres y hermana, descanse en paz"._

Kazuto kirigaya tenía en su mirada una expresión de terror puro, terror no por la situación en la que estaba, ni por estar en un cementerio a media noche, sino terror debido a saber que a sus espaldas yacían los restos de un hombre al que él, sí, ÉL, le había quitado la vida, y lo único que pudo salir por su boca fue la última palabra dicho por ese nombre: -asesino….., asesino –murmuró quedo e impactado, temblando levemente.

-Sí, sí, sí, eso es, ya lo recordaste –pronunció con mucha felicidad la chica, tal cual una maestra alegre de que su alumno aprendiera a sumar 2+2, le felicitaba y le acariciaba la mejilla –así es, Kazuto-kun, esta es la tumba de mi querido onii-san, Akio onii-san. ¿sabes? –le tomó de las mejillas con sus dedos y le preguntó con una aparente carita triste. –yo quería mucho a mi onii-san, tanto como te quiere a ti tu onee-chan, yo lo quería –dijo con un puchero –yo lo quería, pero el ya no está, Diosito me lo quitó, -y de forma repentina, pasó de cara triste a expresión fúlica, apretando las mejillas de Kazuto con saña –pero no es cierto, no fue Dios quien me lo quitó como me dijo mamá, fuiste tú, perro maldito! –terminó en un estridente grito.

-Kazuto, aún algo alterado, giró la cara para quitarse las manos de su captora de la cara –yo-yo, yo no quería, pero el, el me intentó matar –dijo con un poco de rencor –era él o yo. –volvió a girar el rostro para ver a Jina a la cara –tu hermano mató a un buen hombre en frente de mis ojos y quiso matar a Asuna, así que no me importa si era tu hermano, no me arrepiento de haber hecho lo necesario –aseveró con una mirada firme y decidida, provocándole a Jina una mueca de incredulidad, y al sujeto que la acompañaba que apretara los puños.

Una cachetada resonó en esa oscura noche, cachetada que provocó que ese chico de cabello negro y ojos grises volteara la cara, con la marca al rojo vivo de una mano femenina en la mejilla derecha. Aoyama se encontraba bufando y gruñendo de rabia tras escuchar como mancillaban según ella la memoria de su hermano mayor. –nadie….. –decía, con voz agitada -…nadie jamás que tenga el valor de hablar así de mi hermano merece vivir….. –sus ojos destellaban rabia y odio. –Hard –se volteó a sus socio –hazme el favor ¿quieres querido? –le dijo con voz melosa y baja, con una ligera sonrisa.

Ni corto ni perezoso, el musculoso hombre de cabellos cortos rubios arremetió con dos potentes ganchos al estómago del muchacho, sacándole todo el aire de sus pulmones, dejándolo en el piso tosiendo y gimiendo, aún preso de sus ataduras. –hmmmn!, el espadachín negro –se burló con socarrona sonrisa –das pena, jmm, jaja.

Mientras Kazuto luchaba ahí en el piso por recuperar el aire, la mujer se le acercó a paso lento con una jeringa que estaba chorreando un extraño líquido de manera macabra, y ella sonreía, cual villana de telenovela, pero, adivinen que, esto no es ninguna telenovela, esto era la vida real, y al ver esa jeringa, Kazuto por primera vez en la noche empezó a temer por su vida.

-Esta aguja, Kazuto-kun, tiene el contenido que le eche a esa botella de vino que le regalé a tu hermanita. Es una droga que te altera las hormonas, como verás –le puso la aguja enfrente del rostro. -¿recuerdas como se te puso Sugu-chan en la cena? Como casi tu no tomaste vino, no pudiste sentir su efecto. –la cara del Kirigaya le dio a entender que sí. –pues quiero que así te pongas para mas tarde, una vez que llegue tu novia de verdad –se rio de forma maniaca –ajajajaja, será muy divertido, ¿te lo imaginas?.

A estas alturas el muchacho solo pudo gruñir de manera retadora, sintiéndose frustrado e impotente por no poder hacer nada para evitar nada estando en su posición, por lo cual no pudo decir nada, solo dejó que esa mujer le administrara de forma un tanto brusca el fármaco por el cuello.

-Ahora solo queda esperar –dijo Aoyama Jina, tras haber acabado su labor. –Bien Hard, creo que ahora lo que resta por hacer es….

-q-u-i-e-t-a –alguien le dijo desde atrás de una de las tumbas que había ahí, no se podía ver en un inicio de quien se trataba, pero se podía ver claramente como una muchacha de cabello negro, atado en 2 coletas cortas y de lentes pequeños de media luna, apuntaba con un revolver de un calibre bastante grande. La chica le apuntaba a Jina directo hacia la cabeza.

-tú también –alguien le apuntaba al cuello con una katana al hombre conocido como Hard. Quien le apuntaba era un hombre alto, pelirrojo, con cara como la de un yakuza.

-Kirito-kun, ¿estas bien? –sin que nadie de los captores se diera cuenta, una chica de un largo y hermoso cabello castaño estaba desatando a su prisionero, quien se encontraba en un estado como entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, pero que al reconocer a quien lo liberaba, le salió un ronquido como queriendo advertir algo, más las palabras no le salían. –"demonios Asuna" –pensó –"¿por que viniste? Nooo! –era su desesperado pensamiento.

-A, baya, llegaste, y justo a tiempo –se escuchó la burlesca voz. –trajiste amigos –dijo, viendo fijamente a la chica que la encañonaba, sonrió aún mas –justo a tiempo, hmm jujujuju.

 **LO BUENO SE HACE ESPERAR, EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO VENDRÁ A CONTAR COMO ESTA LARGA, LARGA, LAGUÍSIMA NOCHE VA A TERMINAR ¿Qué CREEN QUE PASE? PISTA: NO SOLO LOS VILLANOS IRÁN AL HOSPITAL.**

 **QUISIERA APROVECHAR LOS COMENTARIOS FINALES PARA AGRADECER A SAININFERNALNEOS, POR TODOS TUS COMENTARIOS, QUE DE HECHO SON 2 TERCIOS DE LOS COMENTARIOS QUE HE RECIBIDO, GRACIAS DE VERDAD.**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA MIS CHAVOS, COMENTEN, NO SEAN AVAROS QUE DE ESO ME ALIMENTO, CHAO.**


	8. capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7**

 **HOLA A TODOS, HEME AQUÍ CON LA ENTREGA DE OTRO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA.**

 **SABEN ALGO?... SIENTO QUE ME HE ALEJADO UN POCO DE LA IDEA ORIGINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, CON TODO LO QUE HE METIDO DE AOYAMA JINA Y SU COMPLOT CONTRA KIRITO, CUANDO LA IDEA ORIGINAL ERA SIMPLEMENTE HACER QUE SUGUHA LE REVELARA SUS SENTIMIENTOS A SU HERMANO, HACIENDO A KAZUTO REPLANTEARSE SI SERIA O NO CORRECTO CORRESPONDER A LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE SUGUHA, NO SE CONFUNDAN, SOY FIEL FAN DEL KIRIASU, DE HECHO TENGO PENSADO PARTICIPAR EN LA KIRIASU WEEK QUE ESTA PROXIMA, PERO EL ASUNTO DEL AMOR DE SUGUHA HACIA KAZUTO CONSIDERO QUE ES UN TEMA QUE DEBE FINIQUITARSE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, Y CREANME, CON ESE PROPOSITO HE CREADO ESTA HISTORIA, Y AL FINAL DE TODO, VERAN LA DECISIÓN QUE KIRITO DEBE DE TOMAR DESDE MI PERSPECTIVA, NO SE SI A USTEDES LES PARECERA BIEN O MAL….. EN FIN, GRACIAS POR LEER A LOS QUE LEEN, A COMENTAR A LOS QUE COMENTAN, AUNQUE SEAN POCOS, Y ESPERO SU APOYO EN LOS PROYECTOS QUE TENGO EN MENTE, MAS INFORMACION ABAJO.**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, CREDITOS A SUS RESPECTIVO AUTOR. LEAN Y DISFRUTEN**

La situación que se presentaba era de película, algo que uno esperaría ver en un buen programa de televisión o un anime, mas sin embargo lo que pasaba ahora es que esa situación era por completo real. Una muchacha y un muchacho estaban amenazando con un arma de fuego y una katana samurái a un hombre y a una mujer mientras que otra chica se lleva prácticamente a rastras a un joven que se hallaba en un estado de seminconsciencia hacia la salida de un cementerio en plena media noche.

-Kirito-kun, venimos a sacarte de aquí –le susurraba la joven peli marrón, mientras lo trataba de sacar a rastras de ese lugar bajo la atenta mirada de los captores que en ese momento estaban bajo amenaza –esa mujer es la hermana menor de Kuradeel, el una vez me habló de ella –le seguía susurrando –el nombre de todos sus avatares es "viuda negra", por eso pude identificarla.

-Qu- q, que di-dices Azuna? –intentaba difícilmente decir el chico –co-como es queeenooo?...

-Luego hablamos Kirito-kun, debemos sacarte de aquí ya –le dijo al oído –no les quiten el ojo de encima chicos! –les habló, esta vez a sus compañeros.

-Entendido –murmuró bajito Asada Shino, con la vista fija en su objetivo, sin mover de posición su arma, mas extrañándose de que esa mujer, AoyamaJina, parecía querer reírse de algo.

-Sí, vete –dijo el pelirrojo, pero volteó por un momento para añadir –no te preocupes Asuna-san, nosotros…

En un rápido movimiento, el grandulón conocido como Hard se impulsó sobre sus manos para conectar una patada ascendente al mango de la Katana, haciendo que por inercia Ryutarou retrocediera, dándole la oportunidad a Hard de tomar por el brazo al pelirrojo, evitando que pudiera mover su arma, para conectarle un rodillazo fulminante sobre las costillas sacándole todo el aire. Hard tomó la espada y apunto al cuello del chico que estaba en el suelo.

-Baja el arma niñita –le decía a Shino, que no se podía decidir si apuntar a él, o a la chica que tenía en frente, pero sin perder la calma –dije, BÁJALA!-Le gritó.

-Ryutarou! –gritó, pero al ver al tipo ese acercar más la hoja filosa al cuello de su amigo agarrándolo de su cabello, que aún seguía sintiéndose del rodillazo recibido, muy a regañadientes tuvo que bajarla –Diablos! –masculló.

Al ver que dejaban de apuntarla, Jina bajó las manos y ensanchó la sonrisa que nunca perdió, acercándose a la pelinegra, le quitó el revolver de las manos. Tras observarla por algunos segundos, la cacheteó, aunque no muy fuerte –Niña tonta –le dijo sonriendo –queriendo jugar a la heroína, o no es así, destello veloz –dijo, esta vez mas fuerte, asegurándose que la susodicha alcanzara a oírla.

Desde el momento en que su amigo fue derribado, Asuna se vio obligada a detener su huida, quedándose a unos pocos metros de distancia de sus amigos detrás de una estatua de un buda, ya que era incapaz de dejarlos a su suerte. –chicos… -se le escapó al ver como amenazaban a Ryutarou y cacheteaban a Shino. –Kirito-kun! -Abrazó temerosa a su novio por la espalda, ya que este no se podía levantar lo estaba arrastrando por los brazos.

-¿No es así destello veloz? –escuchó el reto de Jina.

-ggrrrr! –Masculló de rabia e impotencia al saber que no podían moverse sin ser vistos, poniéndose en peligro ellos y a sus amigos –debemos hacer algo… -le susurró a Kazuto a su oído –¿no te puedes levantar? –le preguntó, pero Kazuto no parecía poder responderle, andaba como con la vista perdida en lo que parecía un trance. –diablosKirito-kun no me puedes hacer esto –chilló llorosamente, ya empezando a desesperarse.

-¿Qué pasa destello veloz, por qué no sales? –se burlaba de ella Jina mientras le apuntaba a Shino con el revolver. Al no recibir respuesta, ensanchó aún más su sonrisa si eso era posible –¿sabes cómo fue que los encontré a ti y a tu novio? –le preguntó, mas al no oír respuesta, prosiguió con su monologo –pues resulta que siendo de último año de electrónica digital, el poder acceder a la memoria de un NeverGear y ver los últimos minutos de lo que vió su último usuario no se hace tan difícil –dijo –si a esos idiotas del gobierno se le hubiera ocurrido localizar todos los NeverGear que accedieron al juego hubieran podido arrestar a todos los asesinos que hubo en el juego, pero parece que ahí nadie piensa –se rio levemente-¿sabes que fue lo que vi en la memoria del NeverGear de mi hermano Asuna? –preguntó de manera un poco más seria.

Asuna al escuchar esa pregunta de repente sintió una punzada en el estómago, recordando ella misma de que estaba ella hablando. –"sí, sí lo recuerdo, el quiso matar a Kirito-kun, y después a mí" –pensó con rencor –"si no hubiera sido Kirito, yo misma lo hubiera matado, hubiera sido capaz de eso sin ninguna duda".

-¿Sabes que fue lo que ví? –volvió a preguntar Jina, al no volver a recibir respuesta. –si no sabes que fue lo que vi, entonces yo te lo diré –sus ojos destellaban furia, cosa que contrastaba enormemente con la sonrisa que ostentaba. –vi…. Vi como tu novio mató a onii-sama! –dijo.

Esas palabras despertaron la reacción de Shino, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio con las manos arriba al ser una rehén de esa loca mujer, pero tras oír lo que ella dijo, soltó un respingo y una exclamación de sorpresa. –fue a él?! –dijo de pronto, llamando la atención sobre ella –"con que a él fue una de las personas que Kirito me dijo ese día que había matado, el me dijo que lo que hizo lo hizo para salvar a otros-pensó -¿a quién habrá querido salvar?" –se preguntó.

-Niña mala, no interrumpas a tus mayores mientras hablan! –le gritó Jina a la chica con cara de enojo.

-Como qu…? –preguntaba, pero antes de si quiera poder formular la oración completa, de improviso recibió un golpe seco en su nuca con la culata delrevolver, cayendo al suelo desmayada.

-Ssshhh, calladita –le dijo Jina -¿sabes?, duerme también también a ese otro tonto, quieres cariño –le dijo esta vez a su compañero.

-Enseguida preciosa –respondió, y tomando con su brazo izquierdo a Ryutarou le aplicó una llave quitándole el aire.

-Ahhhh! –gritaba el pelirrojo del dolor. –Asuna, corre! –gritó con lo que le quedaba de aire.

-No, basta! –gritó Asuna al salir de su escondite, con las manos en alto en un intento por salvar a su amigo. Asuna salió pero dejó a Kazuto en donde estaba.

-Y déjalo Hard –ordenó la mujer, el hombre, obedientemente, le obedeció.

El muchacho cayó pesadamente al suelo, al parecer ya inconsciente. Asuna al ver esto, y ver a su otra amiga también el suelo inconsciente se enfureció -Tu maldito problema es conmigo, deja a mis amigos fuera de esto –le ordenó

-Cuida tu boquita princesita, quien los metió en esto fuiste tú –le apuntó –no sabes como me gustaría dispararte aquí y ahora, pero eso sería muy aburrido –volvió a su habitual sonrisa –por eso, antes de acabar con sus patéticas vidas quiero que sufran mucho, y creo que la mejor forma de hacerlos sufrir a cada una es mediante el otro, no crees? –le preguntó con malicia.

-¡A que te refieres? Le preguntó con miedo en la voz.

Y antes de que Asuna se diera cuenta, ella fué envestida de una tacleada y cuando vió, tenía a Kazuto encima de ella, agarrándole de las muñecas. Kazuto no parecía el de antes, tenía en su mirada la cara de un psicópata maniaco, y era esa expresión en su rostro la que de verdad asustaba a Asuna.

-¡Que te pasa Kirito-kun, qué tienes? –le preguntó alterada.

-Hmmm, Asunaaaa –dijo con voz ronca -que bella eres Asuna, no sabes como me gustas –seguía diciendo, cuando le empezó a meter la mano por debajo de su blusa –ven Asuna, vamos a divertirnos un rato quieres –acercó su cara peligrosamente a su oreja.

-Noo, nooo!, Kirito-kun bájate por favor –Asuna estaba aterrada, sin entender de qué iba la cosa, pero luego volteó a ver a la pelicafé y le reclamó -¡qué le hiciste?!

Jina tenía una cara de felicidad pura en el rostro, con los ojos verde musgo brillando por la expectativa de lo que sucedería –Venganza, Asuna-chan, mi venganza, ajajajajajajajajaja –se reía –yo no seré quién los mate, se matarán entre ustedes mismos, esa droga que le dejé a tu novio le altera las hormonas a un nivel 100 veces superior a esas famosas pastillas azules, elevando los niveles de testosterona y éxtasis en el cerebro de tal manera que vuelven a la gente meros animales –mientras hablaba entre su risa, Asuna luchaba por mantener a raya a un Kazuto que estaba cada vez más incontrolado. –o él te viola y luego te mata…. –sonreía más y más –o tu lo matas para defenderte, de cualquier forma al menos uno de los 2 terminará muerto y el otro preso y con la consciencia de que mataron al amor de su vida, ¡que no es hermoso?, ajajajaja –ella y su compañero no paraban de reír por su abominable hecho.

-noooooo!, Kirito-kun, reacciona, reacciona, por favor nooo! –luchaba y rogaba Asuna con las lágrimas de miedo e impotencia en el suelo, con Kazuto cual león hambriento sobre ella empezando a rasgar y romper sus prendas, con las incesantes risas de los causantes de todo esto como música de fondo.

Todo pintaba que iba a terminar en un atroz desenlace, pero de la nada una espada de nanocarburo golpeó justo en la cabeza a Hard, dejándolo nocaut. Antes de poder hacer nada, la misma espada en un movimiento, también golpeó a Jina en la mano, haciendo que su pietola se cayera y golpeó también en la cabeza a Kazuto, quitándolo de sobre Asuna.

-Haaaaa! Maldita sea! –exclamó iracunda Jina, con la mano que fue golpeada siendo agarrada por la otra adolorida.

Asuna, que aún estaba en el suelo en estado de shock, con la respiración acelerada y lágrimas en los ojos, tardó un poco en voltear a ver a quien la había salvado, pero llevándose una sorpresa viendo que no fue un salvador… era una salvadora…..-Su…-Sugu! –exclamó sorprendida.

Suguha Kirigaya se encontraba ahí con su espada de kendo en posición defensiva, viendo con odio a Jina, un profundo y auténtico odio –me las pagarás…. –amenazó, con la espada en alto –"amiga secreta".

 **UN CAPÍTULO MÁS, Y SABRÁN COMO ACABA ESTA NOCHE…. .U.**

 **SOLO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE TENGO PENSADO PARTICIPAR EN LA KIRIASU WEEK ¿ALGUIEN MAS LO HARÁ? PRESENTARÉ 3 ONE SHOTS, TAL VEZ MAS, AÚN NO LO SÉ. Y DESPUES DE LA KIRIASU WEEK, LES TRAERÉ UNAQ HISTORIA QUE HACE RATO VENGO COCINANDO. POR AHORA NO LES DIRÉ DE QUE VA, SOLO LES DIGO QUE SERÁ UN KIRIASU, UN KIRIASU LAAAAGOO, LAAAGOO. YA SABEN, KIRIASU FANS, APOYENME POR QUE SERÁ UNA HISTORIA MUY EMOCIONANTE.**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

 **SALÚDOS A TODOS USTEDES, LOS LECTORES QUE SE PASEAN POR AQUÍ PARA VER EL DESENLACE DE ESTA HISTORIA. ME SIENTO MUY FELIZ, PUES ESTOY A PUNTO DE FINALIZAR MI PRIMERA HISTORIA EN FANFICTION, Y AUNQUE ESTA HISTORIA NO FUE MUY POPULAR QUE DIGAMOS, SI SÉ QUE TUVO IMPACTO, SOLO ESPERO QUE UNO POSITIVO….**

 **Y PUES NADA, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO…. LEAN**

 **PD: HABRÁ UN EPÍLOGO QUE SUBIRÉ ANTES DE LA KIRIASU WEEK.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE SWORD ART ONLINE NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE SU MANGAKA REKI…. NO RECUERDO SU APELLIDO ¿ME LO RECUEDA ALGUIEN? A SI… KAWAHARA, GRACIAS…**

A lo largo de su existencia, de alguna u otra forma, la vida de Suguha ha estado plagado de mentiras y verdades veladas, y para ese momento, la campeona nacional de kendo se puso a repasar todas esas falsas verdades que la orillaron a ella y sus seres queridos a esa situación desesperada…

-1: Desde que nació, hasta su adolescencia, sus propios padres la engañaron, la engañaron diciéndole que Kirigaya Kazuto era su hermano mayor, una mentira que los 2 creyeron por muchos años, y que tuvo dañinas consecuencias.

-2: Fue engañada por su onii-chan, él le hizo creer primeramente que la detestaba, que la quería pero bien lejos de él; pero después la volvió a engañar siendo bueno y atento con ella, jugando con sus jóvenes y frágiles sentimientos. Y ella creyó, creyó que él la veía como algo más que una hermana, mentira que la hizo sufrir mucho.

-3: Otra gran mentira que ha sufrido, ha sido la mentira más patética, mentirse a sí misma. Se mintió a sí misma al hacerse creer que podría hacer como si nada, se mintió al decirse que podría ocultar sus sentimientos para siempre, grave error…

Y si le preguntaran a la joven qué pensaba, ella les diría que ya estaba cansada, cansada de las mentiras, de los engaños y de las verdades ocultas, cansada de que le escondan los que la rodean sus intenciones y sentimientos, dejándola en la ignorancia.

-Ya ha sido suficiente de todo esto –dijo en una digna pose guerrera, con la guardia en alto, los músculos tensados y una mirada iracunda en un rostro por demás infantil. Miraba con furia a la que una vez había llamado amiga, su "amiga secreta"… a esa mujer que traicionó su confianza poniendo en peligro a sus amigos y a su familia, y por eso, y por eso no la perdonaría… -no sé por qué haces eso –susurraba –y tampoco lo quiero saber, a mi hermano desde hace años que ha sido atacado, muchos lo odian y al parecer tu eres una más del montón, pero ya estoy cansada de que mi familia sea atacada, ¡Ya estoy harta! –Bramó muy molesta –ya no más… ya no más!

En esa noche tan oscura, en un lugar tan frío y tétrico como lo es un cementerio, una obra teatral se sucedía, una chica blandiendo una boken, o espada de madera, tenía acorralada a una mujer de cabellos marrón largos y atuendo provocativo, mujer que se hallaba agarrando la mano lastimada y expresión adolorida y furibunda; en el mismo escenario se apreciaba a 3 figuras, 2 masculinas y 1 femenina, inconscientes en el suelo del camposanto, además de a una chica, que si bien consciente, poseía una expresión aterrada en su rostro, con las ropas rasgadas y espasmos en todo el cuerpo, que veía la confrontación de las otras 2 mujeres

-Grrr, aggrrrr! –mugía cual bestia la atractiva peli marrón. –Niña tonta y estúpida! ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme en un momento como este? ¿De verdad eres estúpida? ¿He? –aguantando el dolor de su muñeca a como pudo, empuñó ambas manos dando a expresar su iracundo estado –Sí, sí quiero deshacerme de tu adorado hermano, matarlo por lo que le hizo a Akio onii-sama –le confesó –pero dime algo sugu-chan –la observó con malicia y altanería -¿tú no harías lo mismo?.

La expresión de la chica a pesar de la sátira de insultos y suposiciones maliciosas que acababa de escuchar permaneció intacta, imperturbable, como si ella ya hubiera pensado todo eso que acababa de oír.

-Suguha… -se oyó una lastimera exclamación de parte de Asuna, también expectante de lo que la espadachina diría

Una sonrisa es todo lo que asomó en el rostro de la kendista, una leve sonrisa como de sorna. –Humm, verás…

…

Si al muchacho que recostado yacía sobre una confortable cama alguien le hubiera dicho que lo sucedido en días anteriores, acontecimientos que ahora no eran más que borrosas nebulosas entre sus memorias, no fueron más que los delirios de la inconsciencia del sueño, él con toda la seguridad del mundo lo hubiera aceptado como cierto.

Pero la realidad no es tan indulgente o permisiva para con la gente, en especial para con él, que parece que cada mes sale alguien nuevo con una fuerte hostilidad hacia su persona; no, él no tiene tanta suerte, y lo pudo constatar al ver la blanca escena ya conocida y reconocida de un cuarto de hospital, y reconocerse a él como el paciente de turno. Abrió los ojos y lo primero coherente que fue capaz de articular fue lo obvio…

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó a nadie, más sin embargo alguien a su lado le contestó.

-Deberías de descansar más, tal parece es dormido que te evitas los problemas del mundo real, aunque de los virtuales… -fue la respuesta un tanto obtusa recibida. Kazuto volteó, y supo que el día ya había empezado mal al reconocer a su despampanante y atrevida enfermera personal y amiga, así como uno de sus dolores de cabeza personal.

-Vaya, entonces si tú estás aquí molestándome significa que algo si hice mal, ¿no? –fue su respuesta al mejor estilo espadachín negro.

-Hmm, qué insolente –fingió molestia la pálida enfermera de gafas y cola de caballo. –una de buena que te viene a dar los buenos días, y solo para recibir uno de los famosos desplantes del caballero negro, que por cierto –le apuntó dramática –de caballero no tiene ni si quiera el nombre, hm! -Volteó la cara.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo –se empezó a quejar el joven, volteando hacia un lado la cabeza. El momento de fastidio duró poco, ya que algunos recuerdos desagradables le agolparon en la memoria -¡Asuna!, ella donde…

-Ya, ya, tranquilo. Ella y los demás están bien –le extendió las manos, en un intento por apaciguarlo –la policía recibió un llamado de emergencia, citándolos a un cementerio, curiosa escena la que hallaron, varias personas inconscientes y a Asuna en un fuerte shock emocional, pero por lo que sé ya se tranquilizó, ella está internada, tal vez hablen más tarde. –hizo una pausa, para que el chico asimilara lo recién dicho, pero añadió algo más –Suguha-chan al parecer fue la heroína de la noche, vaya que tu hermanita se lució neutralizando a esos maleantes que…

-Qué, como que Sugu los detuvo? –murmuró sin poder creerlo –ella… ella está bien? –Sí, tranquilo Romeo, tu hermanita está bien, de un momento a otro ella vendrá a que le agradezcas por salvarles el trasero, solo fue a casa a comer algo y bañarse. Bueno yo solo venía a hacerte un chequeo, la droga que te administraron ya fue tratada y en un par de días estarás fuera de peligro. Le sonrió.

-Qué bueno saberlo –dijo el muchacho ya más calmado, y en ese momento se oyó que alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo la enfermera. Tras otorgar el permiso, una valiente pelinegra entró en la estancia. Kazuto reconoce a su hermana y, aliviado, le pide que le acompañe. La enfermera se retira a atender sus demás deberes.

Una vez solos, un inesperado e incómodo momento de silencio se apodera de la estancia, haciendo a los hermanos rehuir la vista el uno del otro. Al final, es la menor la que se decide a hablar.

-Asuna-san se encuentra bien, al igual que Ryoutarou-san y Shino-san –e dijo en un tono bajito de voz.

-SÍ, Aki ya me lo dijo –respondió secamente, bajo un momento la mirada no sabiendo que más decir, pero al cabo de unos segundos la volvió a levantar –¿Oye, Sugu, tú como…

-Solo somos hermanos? –soltó esa pregunta la morena, Kazuto al inicio no la comprendió, pero al ver el rostro de la chica, supo que ella ansiaba ansiosa una respuesta. –dímelo, por favor, para ti, ¿sólo somos hermanos? –volvió a preguntar con tono de voz suplicante.

Kazuto se la quedó viendo por un par de minutos, dándole vueltas a la pregunta formulad para darle una repuesta. Tras meditarlo, él decidió hablar con el corazón en la mano:

-Sí, eso pienso Sugu, eso somos, hermanos solamente. –volvió a bajar la mirada, un tanto apenado por darle esa respuesta.

-Gracias! Muchas gracias! –sin aviso alguno la morena soltó a la cama de hospital de su hermano, dándole un abrazo cargado de afecto y cariño, un cariño del que solo una hermana es capaz de proporcionar. Cuando Kazuto se dio cuenta, Suguha estaba llorando a lágrima viva, pero no era tristeza y dolor, eran lágrimas de agradecimiento.

En la mente de Kirigaya Suguha, se repetía el eco de una respuesta, era la respuesta a la pregunta que la infame Aoyama Jina había formulado:

" _tú no serías capaz de hacer lo que yo hago por tu hermano acaso?"_

" _hm, verás… yo no sería capaz de esas cosas que tú has hecho… yo haría 100 veces más"_

Luego de haber dado esa respuesta, Suguha fue capaz de llevar a cabo lo que sin duda era una gran paliza como nunca hubiera hecho antes, su muestra máxima de amor hacia su hermano y sus amigos… defenderlo, defenderlo de lo que sea, al precio que sea, golpeando al que sea, todo por defenderlos, por asegurar su bien, por demostrar amor, su amor de …

SOLO HERMANOS.

…FIN, O ALGO ASÍ

…

 **ESTE ES, OFICIALMENTE, EL FINAL DE ESTE PEQUEÑO FIC, AUNQUE AÚN HAY UN EPILOGO QUE QUIERO SUBIR ANTES DE LA KIRIASU WEEK.**

 **UNA VEZ HAYA PASADO LA KIRIASU WEEK, EMPEZARÉ UN MEGA PROYECTO PARA EL CUÁL QUISIERA TOLA SU AYUDA Y APOYO AMIGOS,**

 **SÍ, SERÁ UN MEGAPROYECTO…. 3 TEMPORADAS, AL MENOS 60 CAPÍTULOS, TAL VEZ SEAN MÁS, SERÁ UN PROYECTO REALMENTE LARGO QUE ESTARÉ REALIZANDO POR AL MENOS LOS PRÓXIMOS AÑOS. CUANDO ACABE LA KIRIASU WEEK LES EXPLICARÉ EN DETALLE DE QUÉ VA EL PROJECTO, POR AHORA SOLO LES DERÉ EL NOMBRE, PARA QUE SE HAGAN UNA IDEA, MI SIGUIENTE FIC KIRIASU SERÁ:**

 **ANOTHER REALITI… ANOTHER HISTORY,,,,**

 **ESPERENLA PRONTO.**


	10. epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

 **Bueno…. A ver, ¿por dónde empiezo? ¡ha sí, ya sé!**

 **Primero que nada quisiera extenderle una formal disculpa a mi espero aún, fiel lector, SaintinfernalNeos, yo sé que sentiste que te apuñalé por la espalda al dejar la historia en KiriAsu, por lo que creo que mereces una explicación…. Ahí va…..**

 **Sí, tienes razón, soy fiel KiriAsu hasta la muerte, aunque eso no signifique que no me llamen la atención otras parejas, siendo el KiriSugu la que más me llama la atención, yo creo que más por el morbo que por otra cosa, jajaajaja! Ya en serio, al principio la historia SÍ iba a ser KiriSugu, pero luego me acordé que la KiriAsuweek estaba a un par de meses, y como yo quiero participar, no podía llegar a la feria con una historia KiriSugu a cuestas, debía llegar mentalizado con la pareja principal, y pues por eso acabé haciendo lo que hice, pero como no te quiero decepcionar, te propongo un trato:**

 **Haré y te dedicaré un two-shotKiriSugu luego de la weekKiriAsu si tú prometes perdonarme y acompañarme en mis próximos proyectos, proyectos que estoy seguro te gustarán porque lo que yo busco al crear una historia es originalidad y creatividad, y quisiera que me acompañaras, y yo a cambio te regalaré ese two-shot para noviembre a más tardar, ¿qué dices? Espero tu respuesta.**

 **Ya no los aburriré más con mis intentos de disculpa, y vamos a lo que truje… ¡el final de mi primer historia en fanfiction! El epílogo.**

 **Sword Art Online y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ya saben el resto.**

…

Según cierto pelinegro, la diferencia entre el mundo virtual y el mundo real era la cantidad de información que uno podía procesar, léase, lo que la mente y el cuerpo eran capaces de percibir en ambos mundos, lo que se veía, olía, tocaba, saboreaba, etc…..

Pero a veces, uno puede dejar esas diferencias de lado y simplemente disfrutar de la vida, la que te haya tocado vivir, debes vivirla y disfrutarla, como en ese mismo momento lo hacía una pareja de hadas, no esas hadas feas y aniñadas de Disney, no, estas eran un hada peliazul muy hermosa de la raza Undine, y a un ladino pelinegro con aires de gótico, raza Springan. Estaban ahí, en ese mundo virtual de un juego de computadora, acostados sobre el verde césped de una colina bajo un cielo azul, nubes blancas y sol radiante, disfrutando una aparente brisa matutina.

-Entonces al fin han sido condenados….. ¡qué alegría! –comentaba la hada Undine –o al menos eso me gustaría sentir. –su tono y expresión eran todo menos alegría, mientras acostada estaba, con el pelinegro a su izquierda dormitando, pero oyendo de forma atenta. Se volteó de costadopara ver el perfil de su compañero mientras observaba como su expresión de falsa tranquilidad se dilucidaba por una de odio disimulado con indiferencia.

-Pues decirte que no me alegro sería mentirte! –la volteó a ver, y le tomó delicadamente del mentón, mientras él también se giraba hacia ella, para poder verse cara a cara. –tú mejor sabes que nadie todo el daño que nos hicieron, -le soltó del mentón y bajó la mirada algo cohibido –que te hicieron a ti –susurró por lo bajo.

Asuna al ver esto solo atinó a rodar para estar más cerca de él y tomarle de las manos con mucha ternura, mirándolo con ojos vidriosos –Kirito-kun, ya no sientas culpa- rozó su rostro con las manos del pelinegro, sonriendo. –ya han pasado 2 meses, ya no siento temor, las terapias han sido geniales y hemos avanzado bastante, hay que seguir. –le besó sus manos, tras lo cual el Springan la abrazó con anhelo y exaltación, hundiendo su rostro en los azules cabellos de la chica -¡Kirito-kun!

Tras unas cuantas caricias, mimos y palabras de afecto, la idílica pareja se sentó sobre el césped de esa verde colina, y siguieron con su plática sobre el tema tocado:

-Por lo que averigüé con ese tipo con gafas del gobierno -(así es señoras y señores, Kazuto aún usa ese término despectivo para referirse a Kikuoka, su empleador) –tanto Jina como su acompañante pasarán como mínimo 10 años cada uno en una prisión de máxima seguridad por la adjudicación de secuestro, agresión, intento de homicidio e intento de violación, además de hurto a mano armada e invasión de propiedad privada… -terminó de enumerar con los dedos de sus dedos el espadachín negro –uuffff! Muchos crímenes diría yo, ejeje –fue su escueta risita, más se quedó ahí al ver que la Undine tenía el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué pasa Asuna, es poco tiempo acaso? –preguntó.

-No es por eso Kirito-kun –Asuna se pasó uno de sus mechones azules detrás de su oreja izquierda, mientras miraba hacia otro lado –es…. Es sobre Suguha, me preocupa mucho. –Kazuto agachó la cabeza también, dándole a entender que a él también.

-Hmmm –suspiró largamente –supongo que a mí también, su desición de irse donde trabaja papá 2 semanas despues del incidente me tiene muy consternado –agacha la cabeza, sabiendo que su hermana se fue con un aire bastante deprimido. –esas ideas que Jina le metió en la cabeza la confundieron bastante más de lo que ya estaba y yo… -el rostro de Kazuto era de molestia pura –yo te juro, Asuna que ese daño que hizo esa mujer jamás se lo perdonaré, es una promesa. –volteó a ver a la chica con una mirada de fiera determinación en el rostro.

Asuna, sintiendo que de repente los ánimos se comenzaban a caldear, trató de relajar la situación moviendo sus maqnos de forma conciliadora –al… al menos Yui-chan está con ella, para hacerle compañía dentro de HALO, cuando Sugu-chan esté lista para volver con nosotros, ella nos dirá, así que –se puso de pie, y le extendió la mano a su acompañante –ánimo Kirito-kun, ella estará bien.

El chico tomó la mano de la undine, sonriendo por las palabras dichas –sí… sí, tienes razón, ella volverá –se levantó –y cuando lo haga aquí estaremos, para ella –y con eso dicho, se fueron volando en busca de alguna emocionante aventura.

…

En el gran azul del cielo de Alfheim, donde se podía encontrar las más fantásticas cosas que la mente humana podía soñar, ese cielo era surcado por una veloz criatura, una criatura vestida de verde y con la cabellera dorada, ondeando en el viento por la felicidad a la que iba, era Leafa, la undine rubia que volaba libremente sin preocupación aparente alguna.

La hada iba con una sonrisa bien marcada en el rostro, se notaba que estaba feliz, muy feliz, y la razón, ¿cuál era?

-Leafa-san, no tan rápido –se escuchó el pequeño quejido de una pequeña hadita en el hombro de la mayor, fuertemente agarrada de sus ropajes debido a la velocidad del vuelo.

-Yui-chan –se dirigió hacia ella la undine mientras seguía con su vuelo, haciendo caso omiso a la petición de la pixie –¿recuerdas que una vez me preguntastes que era el amor? –preguntó.

-Ajá –fue todo lo que contestó la menor, ya que seguía aferrada de la ropa, intentando no caerse.

-Pues creo que ahora lo sé, el amor es algo que nace en lo más profundo de tu ser, es ese sentimiento de querer que algo o alguien esté protegido, y que sea feliz. –se detuvo de manera abrupta, para profundizar en su explicación –si tú de veras amas a alguien, desearas su felicidad siempre, y a todo precio, pero hay algo que debes recordar siempre –tomó a la pequeña hada entre sus manos, para que se vieran a los ojos, y con una gran sonrisa dijo –tú también tienesw que ser feliz.

-Hmmmmm –musitó Yui, entendiendo su punto, y sonrió –hai!

-Leafa-chan, que bueno que llegaste! Una voz masculina interrumpió su platica –lista para nuestra aventura de hoy?

Por toda respuesta, la undine esbozó una radiante sonrisa, y solo le dijo una cosa más a Yui antes de partir – esos son los tipos de amor por los que vale lapena ser feliz, sea el amor hacia tu pareje, tus papas, tus hijos o… -volvió a emprender el vuelo a toda velocidad –el amor de hermanos! Ajaja!.

"Onii-chan, creo que ahora por fin lo he comprendido todo, he comprendido que amarte no fue un error, simplemente fue algo natural que tenía que pasar, y ahora sé que tengo que hacer con este sentimiento, porque tú, sí, tú, tú me enseñaste eso, me enseñaste a defender a la gente que quiero, me enseñaste a proteger lo que es justo y también me enseñaste a buscar mi propia felicidad… -Suguha seguía en su vuelo feliz, mientras tan bellos pensamientos invadían su mente –ahora que sé como buscar la felicidad, sólo me falta encontrarla, y te lo juro, hermano querido… juro que la encontraré."

En este mundo uno puede encontrar muchas clases de amor por los que luchar, el saber identificarlos y aferrarse a ellos es sin duda alguna…. La mayor fuente de la felicidad, nunca lo plviden, amen como tengan que amar y sean felices.

F.I.N. AHORA SÍ.

… **.**

 **BUENO, ME SALIÓ UN POCO MAS CURSI DE LO DESEADO, PERO AQUÍ ESTA MI PRIMER FIN DE FANFICTION, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS DE CÓMO LES PARECIÓ (EN ESPECIAL EL TUYO NEOS).**

 **NOS VEMOS EB LA CADA VEZ MAS CERCA KIRIASU WEEK, BYE BYE.**


End file.
